Silent Savior
by littledaydreamer07
Summary: Caleb's old childhood friend was coming to Ipswich. She knew their secret already, but hers was still a mystery. She could save them, both from the devastation of their own Power and from an old enemy with new friends. TylerxOC, ReidxOC CxS, PxK
1. Plane Rides and Races

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant nor any of its characters, I do however, own my OC's, plot and ideas.

**I hope you enjoy this, its my first Covenant fanfic, and I've been mulling the idea over for awhile now. Let me know what you think please!**

Caleb's POV

The call came just last week. That she would be coming to Ipswich to live with my mother and I. We had known each other since we were infants, hanging out every summer with our parents until we were 11. She was 11 months younger than I, though she claimed it made no difference. We had been very close growing up, our parents had gone to college together, Harvard of course, and had stayed in touch throughout their lives. We used to write each other weekly, send emails when we were old enough, but when I hit high school the emails became less and less until there were finally none. Our parents still talked of course, my mother and her's monthly on the phone like it was tradition. For years, my mother had begged and pleaded for her mother to let her come to school here in Ipswich at Spenser and for years her mother had refused. Now, out of the blue, she was calling to ask if the offer was still available, of course it was. My mother was ecstatic, a girl in the house, one she could doll up and play with, it was a dream come true. I was just hoping it would get her off the alcohol she'd been addicted to since Father died. I'm not saying I'm not excited for her to come, to see her again, truth is I'm about ready to shout madly in my happiness, there's just one problem. The guys don't know about her, I've never said a word about her, not once. She was my secret, the one thing I had that the guys didn't know about, she was my own, something I didn't have to share. And after having her to myself as a secret for so long, I was worried on how Pogue, Tyler and Reid were going to take. We told each other everything, we were brothers, there were no secrets, but I had her and no one else knew, not even Sara. Maybe it was just me being childish, but that secret was something I could call my own without having to share it with anyone else. I had to tell them, I knew they would be angry and Sara, she'd want to know if there was anything between us. There wasn't, she is like a sister. I wonder what she looked like now, it had been so long. She would be here before the start of next week, which didn't give me much time to tell everyone. "Caleb! Get your ass down here dude!"I snapped up out of my reverie, they were here. We were all going out tonight, I planned on telling them then. I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs, to see all three of them waiting impatiently in the doorway. "I'm coming, I'm coming.""Ty's drivin', I call shotgun!" Reid yelled as he ran out the door with Ty fast and I looked at each other and smiled. "I'm not ridin' with them, I got the bike, so they're all yours," He laughed," 'Sides,we still gotta get the ladies."He straddled the bike easily and put his helmet on, revving the engine loudly. I clambered in the back of the Hummer and Baby boy pulled out of my place easily and peeled off towards the dorms. I really hoped they didn't take things too bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Morgan's POV)

The plane ride from England had been fairly uneventful. I had managed to persuade the flight attendant while we were still in UK waters to give me as many mini bottles of liquor she could spare. She pitied me I think, because I was being dragged off to the States to a "private boarding academy", needless to say I wasn't too happy. I liked my free lifestyle without having to go to school, but stay at home with my tutor for a few hours and then run the streets wild all night.

Ipswich. Caleb. Two words I hadn't thought of in a long time, ever since he dropped off the face of the planet his freshman year. It still irked me that I had been easily forgotten, but I guess it couldn't be helped. I was antsy to get there, the plane couldn't fly fast enough. My car was already at the Danver's place and my bike was waiting for me at the airport. I planned to zoom off as soon as we landed and leave mum to take the slow route in the limo, but she had out maneuvered me this time and had taken the flight the day before so she could prepare Auntie Evie for me and get my stuff put away. It was her last motherly duty to me, the last one she'd ever get to do for me. It would be painful when they were finally gone from this world, but they accepted it easily and wouldn't allow me to prevent their demise in any way, shape or form. That was disheartening. They said it was fate and they were doing it to protect me, but she wouldn't be telling Evelyn or Caleb any of that. No, that was left of to me if I chose to tell them. I was still thinking about it.

I was jolted out of my private thoughts, by the plane thudding on the runway.

"Welcome to Boston, Massachusetts, ladies and gentleman!" Ugh, America. I hadn't been in the States since I was 10. Mum and Dad traveled for their job, so we never stayed in one place for very long. England had been the longest at just over a year. I liked it there and I could drink whenever I wanted. Sadly, the States are behind on the times and have the legal age at 21. Damn.

I picked my way through the crowds and followed the signs to the passenger parking lot. Then I saw her, my beautiful, gorgeous, custom-built from the ground up bike. She was a beaut, a mean silver color and a sweet ass ride to boot. Without any luggage, as it had all come with Mum the day before, I jumped on and sped off, barely bothering with the helmet.

The supposedly thirty minute ride to Ipswich, took all of ten minutes once I got out of airport traffic. I zoomed at speeds over 120 mph, and passed honking cars easily. I followed the instructions I'd been given and found the Danver Estate easily. The place looked immaculate and grand, with a long sweeping front drive and ivy climbing up the walls. It was exactly like he had always described it. I smiled softly beneath my helmet and parked the bike. I took the steps two at a time and walked in the doors without knocking, like I already lived there. Mum and Evie were sitting in the parlor, each with a glass of scotch. I eyed it hungrily, I hadn't drunk yet because I knew I had to drive to get here. It smelled delicious. I shook my head and sauntered up to them, like I didn't have a care in the world.

"'Ello mum. 'ey there aunt evie." I kissed them both on the cheek and plopped down into a seat, as they eyed me suspiciously.

"Hello dear, how was the flight?"

"Long and boring as usual, where's Caleb? I thought he was going to be here."

Evie answered that one. "He's out with some friends dear, out to a place called Nicky's."

An evil grin crept onto my face.

"Well I think I'll let you ladies catch up then and drive around town a bit, perhaps I'll find this "Nicky's". "

I waved good-bye as they went back to drinking and gossiping and climbed back on my bike. A wind blew through and it was bitter cold. So much for summer in New England, its already fall. I zipped up my jacket and kick started the girl. She purred wonderfully beneath me, I pulled on the silver helmet and sped back into town. Finding Caleb and surprising him would be too much fun. And he was with friends, I was dying to see him try to explain this to them. The town came too fast and I stopped at red light at an intersection with restaurants on the corners and waited impatiently.

A yellow Ducati with a lean driver pulled up beside me, with a roaring black Hummer behind us. Americans and their gas-guzzlers. I made a show of looking his bike over and gave him a nod and thumbs up at the model, he did the same for mine. The light was still red. He pulled up his helmet a bit, so he could talk.

"Hey, nice ride."

"Thanks, yours isn't too shabby either." He laughed, it was a deep, throaty laugh. That was attractive.

"How 'bout a race then?" A race, oh this couldn't get any better.

"Sure. For money?"

"Of course. How much you wanna bet?"

"I got two-hundred on me." He laughed again. "What? Don't tell me that's too rich for your blood."

"No, no. Deal, two hundred. First to get to Nicky's takes the prize. You know where its at?" Oh I did, I'd already snatched the entire route out of his head and now it was like I'd been there a million times. I knew every twist and turn and shortcut.

"Sure do."

We pulled out the cash, just to show we had it. He signaled to the Hummer behind us what was going on. Two boys in the front seat, a blonde and brunette both with gorgeous blue eyes, two girls a blonde and brunette, with another boy between them. WELL LA DE DA!!! They were sitting on either side of Caleb, oh this night couldn't get any better. I was looking forward to this race now. I wondered if he'd recognize me when we got there, knowing him, probably not. It'd been too long. I revved the engine, staring at the light. Red. Red. Red. Green!I sped off in a wheelie with the Ducati rider beside me.

His bike went fast I'd give him that. We were still in town, with the Hummer roaring behind us. Our fun was cut short, I hadn't even reached 100 yet, when another red light popped up and a semi started across. That wasn't going to stop me, he slowed up and I pushed harder. The semi was looming ahead, waiting to cut me short. I could hear the honk of the Hummer trying to get me to stop, but I just accelerated faster. 30 feet away, 20, 10...and at the last second, I pushed down hard on my right side and made the bike vertical, my knee high leather boots, skimming the surface of the pavement. I yelled out loud, now that was a rush that no drug could give.

Safely on the other side I flipped up and fishtailed a bit, before looking behind me. Their awestruck faces were priceless. I waved goodbye and zoomed off. The lean rider, glanced both ways and sped through the red light after me. It was no use, I was long gone. He pulled into a partly full parking lot a good minute and half later with his engine running hot and heavy. He pulled up beside me and whipped off his helmet, looking at me all the while. He was very good-looking, with shoulder length brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. I waited til the Hummer pulled up beside him before I took off mine. Brown and red waves spilled from the silver protection I wore and I looked at them as the two boys from the Hummer, laughed at him for getting beat by a girl.

"Nice try."

"That's a really fast ride and some dangerous stunt you pulled, that coulda killed you."

"But it didn't. Now pay up." I smirked, it had been far too easy.

The brunette from the back walked up to him and laced her arms around his waist. Damn, cute motorcycle boy's got a dame. Oh well. The blonde had her arm encircled around Caleb's waist. So he got a girl, and here I was thinking he was gay. I choked back a laugh and took my money from the biker. Caleb watched me strangely, as if he was trying to figure out how he knew me. Well I wasn't going to give anything away.

"Thanks for the easy money, I'll give you a rematch sometime."

"Agreed. You'll have to let me try your ride. You from around here?"

"Mmmm, not really. Just moved in. Gonna go to some fancy private school here." I looked in Caleb's direction, he still hadn't figured it out. I thought he was the smart one in the group.

"Oh, you mean Spenser, then you'll be going to school with us. I'm Kate, this is Pogue," She patted the biker, "This is Reid," The blonde, "That's Tyler, Sara and Caleb." I nodded my acknowledgment and was about to reply when my cell rang. I looked apologetic at them and then answered.

"Hello. Morgan, dear? Its your mother, I'm going to be leaving soon, why don't you come say good-bye. Evelyn said she's going to call Caleb and have him come over with his friends so you know people at school on Monday."

"Sure mum, I'll be there ASAP." I clicked the phone shut and looked up at them.

"Sorry mates, that was the adult in my life, calling me home to meet my new authority figure." I smirked at their confused faces. "I'll see you mates later, at school. Maybe we'll have classes together. I'll be a senior." They nodded in agreement and with a chorus of 'See ya's, Bye's and Later'' I got ready to leave.

I put my helmet back on and waved good-bye. I saw Caleb look at his phone a minute later. We'd be seeing each other again soon enough. I was gone in an instant, speeding off into the darkness towards the Danver mansion.

"Dude! We didn't even get her name!" Reid yelled with exasperation. "And she was a total babe!" He groaned, while the others laughed.

"Guys that was my mother, she wants us at the house, says its important."


	2. Alcohol and Cigarettes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or its characters, I do however own, my OC's, plot and ideas. **

So here's chapter 2, enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Morgan's POV)

I was barely paying attention to the road as I sped towards my new home, I wanted to get there with plenty of time to prepare. Seeing the looks on their faces was going to be priceless! Caleb would have a lot of explaining to do, because I knew he hadn't told them yet, just one of the bonuses of being able to read minds. I parked the bike on the side of the house where my car sat, hidden in the shadows, unseen from the driveway. They wouldn't even know I was here! Priceless. I took the front steps two at a time, barely acknowledging the chauffeur and limo waiting for my mum. Inside, I shrugged off my jacket, revealing a cream colored peasant tank top that clung nicely to my curves and showed off my light tan skin. I kicked my boots off and put them in the wardrobe meant for shoes and coats in the foyer. I checked myself over in the mirror, pulling my fingers through my hair, before deciding in a low ponytail that hung over my shoulder. I played with top for a second and made sure the low cut skinny jeans I had on looked alright, before skipping into the front room and plopping into a chair. My mother and Evie looked at me amusedly, I just smiled.

"I take it you found them on your exploration then dear."

"Of course I did, mum. Caleb didn't even recognize me, which is going to make this reunion even more fun!" I giggled, I couldn't help it, I was looking forward to this.

They just laughed to themselves and sipped more scotch, which I was still eyeing with interest. Lucky for me, I had a flask of my own blend of stuff and all those little bottles from the plane upstairs. I wouldn't have to worry about breaking into Aunt Evie's liquor cabinet just yet. The roaring of a Hummer rose up in the distance and fidgeted in my seat and tried to occupy myself. I grabbed the brochure about Spenser from the table beside us and tried to look nonchalant and interested in it. I held it up, hiding my face as the front doors opened and chattering flooded the tranquility of the room.

The stream of voices stopped suddenly and I could feel the eyes staring at three of us. My mother and Evie were still talking animatedly, that much scotch would do it and barely even registered that they were there. I was still hiding behind my brochure, trying not to snicker aloud. Caleb cleared his throat in an attempt to catch his attention and Aunt Evie looked up and Mum peered around her chair.

"Oh, Caleb! You've gotten so big since I've seen you last!" She exclaimed and strode over to hug him and pinch his cheeks. I almost burst out laughing and the boys sniggered.

"Now, now Catherine, don't embarrass the boy too much. Dear, I assume you remember, your old friend Morgan."

Their eyes turned to me as I slowly lowered the brochure, a huge grin on my face and a victorious light in my eyes. HA!

"Hello Caleb." I said to his shocked face, "I see you really didn't recognize me at Nicky's, what a shame considering we've known each other since we were just wee little babes."

Before he could reply, Pogue stepped in enhancing my fun. "Alright, Evelyn what was so important we had to rush over here?" I laughed drawing their attention again.

"Me, of course. Didn't Caleb tell you?" After seeing their confused faces, I knew he hadn't explained in the least. "Well, I can see he didn't explain a thing."

"Caleb, you mean to say, you never explained that Morgan was going to be living with us for the rest of the school year, while her parents work in Japan? Come now dear, I told you last week that she was coming." Ohhh, go aunt Evie, she just upped the fun factor.

His friends looked at him dubiously and some with a hint of growing impatience. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before answering.

"Look, I was going to tell you guys tonight. I was just waiting for the right moment, because there is a lot of explaining to be done."

"Well we get that part, now just explain what the hell is going on? How do you know her?" Oh, pretty blonde boy's got a temper.

"Morgan and I well, you see, she and I grew up together-"

"How could you have grown up with her, we grew up together and I don't remember her being around."

"Our parents were friends and on the holidays we would meet up at different places and during the summers we would all go vacationing together for weeks at a time. You guys have to remember that."

"Yeah, but you never said anything about a chick."

"Because...because I kept her a secret from you guys." A chorus of what the fucks followed that, and Sara started looking uncomfortable and throwing glances between the two of us.

"Now guys," I started, "there's no need to cause any problems here. He just wanted me all to himself is all, something he had that was all his and no one else's. Am I explaining it right Caleb? That I was your little secret and you wanted it that way, because it was the only thing you had to yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah that's about right." He looked at them awaiting their responses. I looked at their faces, Kate and Sara were nodding in understanding, but the boys were still a little hung up on the whole "it was my own secret" thing. We sat in silence for a few moments before Tyler spoke up.

"It's cool, Caleb. We understand, everybody's gotta have some privacy. It's fine, you were gonna tell us tonight eventually anyway."

"Yeah, its cool Caleb." Pogue said slapping him on the shoulder grinning, Reid nodded in agreement. Caleb finally smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Why didn't you say anything at the bar?"

"I thought it would prove more fun later on, if it was a surprise. I need some form of amusement in this small town." I smirked before looking lazily at the brochure and throwing it aside. Small chatter ensued as Evie explained the situation, mum and dad were going to work in Japan, didn't want to move me again and start my senior year all over, et cetera et cetera, I'd heard it all before. It was just some bullshit excuse to cover up what was really happening. I sighed and reached for my mum's abandoned glass of scotch and downed it quickly before she could tell me no.

"Morgan Ryanne!" She exclaimed after I put the glass down.

"What? I wanted a drink."

"You know very well you can't drink in here, its illegal. I don't want to hear about you getting into any trouble for this during school." Ohhh, the last motherly sentiment.

"Please mum, like I'm going to get caught." I pulled out the silver ornate flask from my back pocket and shook it at her. Aunt Evie was amused by this and the others were a mixture hiding laughter and surprise.

"Young lady, hand that over right now." She held out her hand expectantly. I looked at her incredulously, made a move to hand it to her, than whipped the cap off and chugged it. Her face was epic, a mixture of anger and annoyance, as I handed her the now empty flask.

"There you are mum. Glad to be of service." I laughed as she shook her head and scowled at me. Before anything else could start up, my phone rang. I almost didn't answer, because I liked the song so much, "Burn It To Ground by Nickelback", but flipped it open without bothering to see who it was.

"'Ello mate." Cassie was on the other end, a girl from the good 'ol merry town of London. I rose out of the chair and walked away towards the open window. With my back turned to them, I continued chatting with her, mostly nonsense, how the ride was, if I'd met Caleb, all that jazz. I saw a cigarette pack was lying out on a nearby desk and I snuck one, lighting it quietly. The toxic fumes felt good rushing down my throat and I exhaled them into a plume of smoke.

"Naw, love, everything here is just swell. Yeah, no way. Damn, you mean I'm missing the rave of the year. Fuck. That blows." My name was called and I turned sharply cigarette still in my mouth, hanging loosely.

"What mum? I'm on the cell."

"Are you smoking?!" I pulled the cigarette out, held it between two fingers, inspected it, put it back in and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah my mum, it would appear so." I exhaled. I turned back to the window in annoyance and continued cutting my life short with every puff. After saying a long drawn out good bye with promises to call after my first day, I hung up, tossed the butt out the window and sauntered back over to my crowd of ardent observers.

"What? You never seen somebody talk on the cell before?" I said as I plopped down into a chair with my legs hanging over the arm. I looked at them, waiting for them to say something. The boys and had all pulled over seats while I was talking and we were situated in a circle. The girls sat on their boyfriend's laps. A honk pulled us out of the awkward silence.

"I suppose that's for me then." Mum stood up and waved me over to give her a hug and kiss good bye. It would be the last time we would see each other. I hugged her tightly and took in her scent of lavender and vanilla for the last time. I could feel her do the same. We pulled apart and she smiled at me, blinking back the tears.

"Now, you be a good girl and listen to your Aunt Evie and try to play nice at school. I'm sure Caleb will help you get around once you get there." I nodded and she patted my cheek lovingly before grabbing her coat and bag and leaving. I watched her sadly, it would be the last time. After the door obscured her from my view, I sat down heavily into my chair and listened as the limo pulled out of the driveway and off down the road. That was it, she was gone now, and there was nothing I could do to protect her or dad anymore. I sighed dejectedly, not aware of the people watching me closely.

"Well, I'll let all of you get to know each other." Aunt Evie rose up and left, taking the scotch with her. I hoped I wouldn't have to take care of her later. I looked towards them expectantly, waiting for them to speak, but not a word came out. Well, at least I can make the rest of the night fun.

"Hey Sara." She looked at me startled. "Did Caleb ever tell you I was his first kiss?" I grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

"Well, I...ummm, no?" Caleb just looked at me in disbelief as Reid bit back his laughter.

"Oh its nothing to worry about, we were four." I laughed and so did she dissolving the awkward atmosphere.

"So Morgan," Kate started, "what classes are taking at Spenser? You said you're a senior right? You're bound to have some with us."

"Yea, I'm a senior, and I'm not sure what I'm in just yet. I pick up my schedule Monday, though it's probably all the really tough classes, knowing my mum."

"Well you'll probably most of your classes, with Sara, Tyler or Caleb then. They're into taking those super hard courses."

"What about sports? You got those?"

"Of course, me 'n the boys are all on the swim, some of the best in the country." Reid butted in, scooting his chair a bit closer to mine.

"Oh really? Some of the best, 'eh? That doesn't surprise me. What about water polo, if you have swimming you've got to have that."

"We've got that too. We're all on the starting line." He was taking pride in this.

"Well then perhaps we'll see each other in the pool then." I smiled flirtatiously and gave him a wink. "Now what about parties? The rich kids around here have to have those. Or am I going to have to make my own fun?" I grinned at Caleb.

"Morgan."

"Yes, Calebrity." That's right, I used your old nickname. Watcha gonna do about it?

"Well, Morgatron, " He started and looked at me grinning. I was hoping he'd forgotten that. "Your mother asked me to keep you out of trouble and with you already drinking and smoking, I can see your going to give me hard time of it."

"Please." I spouted. "The whole drinking and smoking thing is just so mum thinks I live the normal teenage life, gives her a sense of security that I'm being a kid and not growing up to fast. Besides, when I get in trouble, she gets to do her motherly duty and scold me. It makes her feel like a good mum." Too bad she wouldn't be my mum much longer.

I got laughs out of that and the night continued with stories from each of the boys about life in Ipswich. I paid attention and laughed and joked, telling my own stories from across the globe. But all I was really thinking about, was how long it would be before mum and dad were gone and the darkness followed me here. I knew my destiny was to help the Sons of Ipswich, though they didn't know it yet and I wondered if the darkness was really after me, or if it was just pushing me where it wanted me to go. My visions were getting sketchy. I knew it would come here to Ipswich, but I couldn't tell what it wanted or why just yet. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. I like getting those. They make me want to update faster, so please, please, please review!**

**And I promise, some of Morgan's abilities will be explained soon enough!  
**


	3. First Days and Fast Cars

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, I do however, on my OC's, plot and ideas.**

**Huzzah, its chapter 3!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Morgan's POV)

The rest of the weekend flew by and before I knew it was I in the front seat of Caleb's Mustang headed to Spenser. Things had calmed down quite a bit, I'd heard from mum and dad. They were still alive and well, for now. I watched out the window as rain pelted down, a typical day here I assumed. The leaves were tormented between staying green or changing into the luscious colors of fall. Trees bordered the sides of the rode creating a scenic tunnel. I sighed audibly and Caleb glanced over at me. I saw the concern in his eyes, I swept his mind without even thinking about how much an invasion of privacy it was. Flashes of emotions rolled over me like waves, then images. He was worried about me. He could tell something wasn't right, he just couldn't figure it out. His thoughts suddenly took a turn towards Sarah and Kate wondering if I would talk to them about it.

I smirked and shook my head, which awarded me a strange look from my drive, but I shook it off as the glorious Spenser academy came into view. It looked like an old medieval castle, without the gargoyles, though they could be hiding out of sight. It was dark, grim and looked like prison. I sighed again, this was going to be just great. He looked at me and followed my gaze, then smiled. We were here early, so I had time to get my schedule and to be shown where my classes were. Lovely. My first day at Spenser Academy was about to begin. He parked near the front of the school and got out into the wet New England air. I slowly followed after, gazing up with blank eyes at my new school, where I would get to start over yet again. At least I had Caleb, which would mean the girls and the other Sons. Which after reading Sarah and Kate's minds, meant I'd be hanging out with the so-called Sons of Ipswich, gods in their own right at Spenser, lusted after by every girl and hated by almost every male who also kill for a sign of friendship from them. I admitted they did have a certain irresistible quality, but that was the lure of the Power. Power, the Sons barely understood, they had no idea what they could do with it or what it meant. They didn't know the characteristics that the Power gave them, the characteristics that made them who they were, what drew people to them. It was the Power. I would be explaining that to them soon enough.

Before I realized it, we were standing in front of the main office and Caleb was holding the door open for me. I stepped in and looked about the old room, it was just like any other office I'd been in. A plump older woman with graying brown hair sat in front of a large desktop computer. I walked up to the desk and waited to be noticed, which took all of about two minutes. She looked me over from head to toe over her wire-rimmed glasses and pursed her lips in a sign of annoyance. She didn't even ask my name, just handed me a slip of paper and dismissed me. I looked at the sheet with my name written at the top, Morgan Ryanne Delovely. I scanned down and looked at my classes, I inwardly groaned. All the A.P classes, of course, should've known mum would do that. A.P English was first, followed by A.P. Physics, then A.P. Biology, then a nice lunch break. A.P. History followed that, then a nice Statistics class, also A.P. followed by gym. The only benefit was that gym was the last class of the day, so I wouldn't have to walk around all dirty and sweaty.

I handed my schedule to Caleb, who smirked and laughed before leading me away. The rooms were set up like a stadium, with seats in risers facing a desk and board in the front center. He led me to the back of the room and pulled out a map of Spenser. Well at least I had that going for me, I wouldn't get lost. He looked from my schedule to the map and began marking off rooms to show me where they were. Lucky me. I was going to have to start driving myself to school, I planned on skipping class as often as I could. A hand passed in front of my face and I snapped out of my thoughts abruptly.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I was just trying to tell you that, you've got one of us in all of your classes. So you don't have to worry about sitting alone or something." Ah, lucky me, because that's just what I wanted to do, make friends.

"That's cool, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and tried to appear indifferent. Silence prevailed for awhile and I couldn't stand it.

"So," He looked over at me,"Why did you stop talking to me?" He looked a bit guilty and looked off into the distance.

"I'm not really sure, I got...busy with things." Oh, he meant getting his powers, well I suppose that would qualify as "busy".

"Yeah, I'm sure Spenser Academy is a hard place to start out in high school." He looked at me confused, trying to decide if I was being serious or sarcastic, hell I didn't know if I was being serious or sarcastic.

"Yeah." We sat there in silence yet again, until other students began slowly filing in filling the room up with a buzz of conversations and "hidden" glances up towards the new girl. I shook my head, hair falling around my face out of my lazy bun.

"Are they always like this?" They looked like buzzards circling around waiting for something to die.

"Yeah, mostly. You're new, which doesn't happen very often. Eventually it'll die down."

"I hope so, because they're already starting to annoy me." As I glared down at some random male with curly hair who blatantly ogling me. He turned away quickly and I smirked.

Sarah and Kate came in and waved at us excitedly, before eagerly climbing the stairs and plopping down next to us. Sarah right next to Caleb with Kate on the other side of her leaving me with two empty seats on my right, no doubt for Tyler, the good smart boy, and Reid, the also smart, but mostly a womanizing bad boy. I frowned outwardly as my thoughts roamed towards my dreams from last night.

They had been horribly painful. I woke up physically sore and bruised. I had seen my parents' deaths again. They were talking quietly in the front parlor before a roaring fire, looking over old photo albums and pictures. Laughing, at some of mine and Caleb's younger years in diapers together. I watched helplessly as the front door burst open with a gust of wind and darkness engulfed them. The fire grew into a raging inferno and the entire house was soon engulfed as the darkness fled away with maniacal laughter. The following dream was no better, I was here in Ipswich, it was some time in the future I could tell, but the end result was the same. Only one thing differed, the darkness began to take shape, and my fears had been renewed and doubts banished. It was just one person coming after me, and they weren't coming just for me. They were coming for all of us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day flew by, as I drifted in and out of life at Spenser. I was mounted with a month's worth of catching up to do for all my classes. I lugged my backpack, full of papers and what books it could hold over to the library, since I had to wait for Caleb to be done at swim practice. I had been there for perhaps a half hour when I was surprise by Kate and Sarah sitting down across from me. I glanced up from my Stephen King book, _The Shining_, and saw them dutifully taking out their own work to be done. A quick scan of their minds said they wanted to be friends, and that it was humorous how I could put the boys in their place easily. A small laugh escaped my lips at that, and they threw me a look. I shrugged and returned to reading. It was nice, having company for a change. They pointed out simpler ways to do things in the homework so I could finish faster and I pointed out the same thing for them. School had never been an issue for me, why would it be different here. By the time the Sons dropped in, still damp with a light scent of lingering chlorine, I had already finished my Physics, Stats and Biology homework, I was just left with English and History.

They sat down noisily beside us, Pogue by Kate, Caleb by Sarah and Tyler and Reid on either side of me. Not that I wasn't flattered, but I was sick of getting death glares from the stuck-up prisses of Spenser for hanging out with the Sons. I shrugged at them and continued poring over _The Shining_ I was almost done, with only another chapter or so to go when a pale, fingerless glove covered hand slapped onto my book and pulled it away.

"What the hell?" I looked up angrily at Reid, if there was one thing I would do to honor my parents, it was to complete school like they always told me to.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." Sarah and Kate giggled, while Pogue smirked. Mmm, sexy.

"I was...involved. Now give it back, I need to write my rough draft paper on that book by the end of the week." Yanking the book back out of Reid's hands, where it proceeded to be taken by Tyler. I looked at him in shock as he stood and held it just out of my reach. He was supposed to be the good one! I stood on my tiptoes trying to reach, with no avail, my 5'6 stature could not compare to the 6' or taller. I pouted and stamped my foot before throwing myself back in the chair, looking at Tyler with a "I'm going to kill you in your sleep" look. My face made Caleb, Pogue and the girls laugh. Tyler, however, broke down and handed my book sheepishly. I took it back with a look of triumph and started to find my page again, only to be interrupted again. This time by Caleb.

"What do you want now?" I said, obviously irritated.

"We were trying to ask you, if you wanted to go to Nicky's with us."

"On a school night?" I paused. "Does your mother know your such an irresponsible bad boy, Caleb?" The laughter was immediate. I chuckled lightly.

"Of course, I'll go you, numb skulls. I'm always up for a good time, its the party girl in me."

A night at Nicky's, this could prove interesting. We were walking out the doors, the girls and Reid and Tyler, to their respective dorms, Pogue to his place and Caleb and I to ours, well his mostly. The drive back was filled with nonsensical chatter about what my life had been like traveling all the time, what I did for fun, the usual topics. Once we pulled in the driveway, I bounded up the front steps and inside to my room. The uniform was suffocating and after wearing it for so long, I wanted nothing more than to rip it off into shreds. Instead I hung it up neatly, so there would be no wrinkles and looked for some clothes to wear to Nicky's. I ended up with some dark low rise jeans and a black tank with the flag of England on it that went to just above my belly button. I had a nice flat stomach with abs, so I had no qualms about showing it off. I pulled on some black tennis shoes and grabbed my keys and purse before loping down the stairs.

Caleb was waiting in the kitchen for me, snacking on an apple, which I proceeded to take out of his hand and grab a huge bite of. Then I gave it back, much to his obvious disgust. I laughed.

"FYI, you're not driving to Nicky's, we are taking my car." I said as I slipped on my black jacket and headed outside.

"Oh really? And what car would that be?" I led him to the side of the house, where a hidden garage sat and opened the door, revealing my other, just as beautiful baby. An Aston Martin V12 Vantage, silver in color, looked back at me. Yum, I love this car. I walked up to it and ran my hand along its hood, gazing at it like a long lost child. Caleb just gaped.

"Don't look so surprised Caleb. This is my other baby. And you will be riding shotgun, as I drive. Now get in." Laughter dancing in my eyes, tonight would be too much fun.

I could only hope that the drive to the dorms would be silent, but I was proven wrong. Caleb couldn't help but gush over the car, and ask dozens of questions. In the end, I agreed to let him drive it, but only once and I had to be in the car. It was like giving a first-grader a tub full of their favorite candy and toys. We pulled up to the dorms, to two very lovely looking ladies, both in awe of my baby. I rolled down Caleb's window.

"Hello. This is your captain speaking, flight 101 to Nicky's is ready for boarding."

They clambered into the car and we were off and speeding. I have a need for speed, what can I say? Caleb, however, refused to let me go over a hundred, much to my disappointment. We pulled into Nicky's which was starting to get busy and found where the boys were parked with Tyler's Hummer. Needless to say, I loved the look on their faces. Epic. It took all they had not to drool. Me and the girls just laughed and tugged them away. More like them leading Pogue and Caleb and me pulling desperately on Tyler and Caleb, having to literally drag them away. Stepping inside for the first time, I was both surprised and disappointed. It wasn't quite what I expected. We managed to pull two tables together and sit down easily. Caleb next to Sarah, Kate next to her, then Pogue, Reid, myself and Tyler. Somehow, I kept ending up sandwiched between those two. It didn't last long though, they were off to hustle at the pool tables and Caleb and Pogue off to Foosball, leaving me, Sarah and Kate to ourselves. I gave them a mischievous smile and they caught my drift, the same grin appearing on their faces too. Tonight would be fun.

* * *

**So yay! Chapter three! I apologize for talking so long, I lost writing momentum! Anyways, please review!!! It is very much appreciated!!**


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or any songs listed, I do, however, own my OC's, plot and ideas.**

**So, hoorah for chapter four. Thanks for those who reviewed the last couple chapters, I really appreciate it!! I'm a sucker for reviews. :D Also, I know that some of the songs I picked out for this chapter don't "exist" in 2006, just pretend with me. :)  
**

* * *

Nicky's was bustling now. And I was ready to start some long awaited fun. I didn't even have to speak, Kate and Sara were on the same wavelength as I. It was easy enough to pull the two from their seats and tug them along up to the jukebox. I quickly scanned through the music before spotting the perfect song to really get your body moving. Get Low by Lil John began blaring through the speakers throughout the bar and several girls shrieked and ran up to the dance floor to join us. Kate, Sara and I began to dance together entwining our fingers and moving close, wrapped up in the beat. We didn't even take notice, when the boys stopped their games to watch us with lust-covered eyes. Then again, most of the boys had stopped what they were doing to watch all the girls dance. What can I say, girls like to have fun. Kate dipped low during the chorus and grind-ed back near Sara and noticed Caleb and Pogue's stares as she came back up and laughingly pointed them out to Sara and myself. This only furthered our "racy" movements.

By the time the next song started several boys from Spenser had started moving in on a couple girls on the dance floor. This song was even better than the last and I gave a 'whoop' as the beat started. Daddy Yankee's Gasolina, blared out of the speakers. It was when I spun to face Sara that I noticed a fairly unattractive boy headed towards us. Can I say ewwww? I recognized him from a class, but had no help in remembering which it was, all I knew was he was ugly and coming towards me. His thoughts were centered on one thing, or more precisely one person and what he wanted to "do" to her. Needless to say, it was me and I was thoroughly disgusted. I turned to Kate and Sara only to see them occupied with Pogue and Caleb. Well at least its official that Caleb's not gay, since he's liplocking Sara currently. Turning back around, I came smack dab in the middle of the chest of said ugly boy.

"Oh..um hello." I responded positively stunned about my misfortune.

"Hey there." I believe he was trying to make his voice sound sexy and husky, but it came out horribly. "I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Aaron."

"Morgan. Lovely to meet you, but I must be off." Attempting to flee, I was pulled by quickly by my arm backwards into his chest. Ewwww again.

I was about to bring the beat down on when a knight in shining armor rode up and rescued me, by accidentally shoving Aaron out of the way and holding me close, but not overly close, moreso protectively. About face! And I see...Tyler. Good, not another weirdo pervert. I didn't mind dancing with him, since his thoughts were innocent...okay, at least more innocent then Aaron's, and I liked Tyler, not the whole "liked" way. I had not intention of getting involved with anyone, ever. With the darkness still after me, I couldn't afford to have any weaknesses that could be used against me. Mum and Dad were already well on their way to being causalities in the war, and I wasn't about to let anybody else to join them. A soft sigh escaped my lips and I must have looked troubled, because he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Are you alright? You look upset. Should I have let Abbott dance with you?" I snorted at the last question.

"No, no, no thank you for saving from that creep. I'm just...I'm just homesick is all. Me and Cass would do stuff like this all the time." An easy lie and my thoughts wandered again, as he continued to hold me close, sheltered away from Abbott's prying eyes and downright polluted thoughts. The first thing I noticed was that he smelled good, some kind of musky cologne, the second was how warm he was. I was freezing and he was radiating heat, though that could have been from his outright sex appeal and damn good looks. I allowed myself to move in an inch closer to get closer to the warmth. It was just my luck that the next song was a slow song. Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, appeared and the dancers began to pair up and sway together. I was surprised when Tyler brought me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up confused and saw humor and mischief in his eyes.

"I believe this is a new saying we've invented. We're killing three birds with one dance." He whispered into my ear. I looked around as to see what exactly he was talking about and saw three not so happy looking males in Nicky's. One was Aaron Abbott looking exceedingly pissed off and throwing glares at Tyler, another was Reid looking a bit jealous, probably because he hadn't gotten to me first and the last, which was surprising, was Caleb. He didn't seem all that pleased with me, but he looked down right pissed at Tyler, which confused me. He was the better of the two between him and Reid, right? Or had I read the whole situation wrong? A quick scan of his mind told me a somewhat similar story. He was fine that it wasn't Reid, but he didn't seem to like the idea of me and Baby Boy being together and thought process was that I was his baby sister, so he HAD assumed the big brother role, and was being overprotective and thought nobody was good enough. I smirked and turned back to Tyler, wrapping my arms around his neck and moving closer at the same time. I didn't mind pissing a few people off and it appeared that Tyler didn't either.

The rest of the night continued similarly, Tyler and I dancing together and watching the pissed off looks of the observers with amusement. When it was finally time to leave, I had the feeling I was going to be scolded the entire car ride home and that Tyler was going to get it from both Caleb and Reid. Poor him. He didn't seem to mind at all though. I hopped into the Mustang contentedly, and watched as Caleb said goodbye to Sara and Pogue to Kate as they left in the Hummer with Reid and Tyler. Caleb waved good-bye to Pogue and then turned to me, all business and looking furious. I leaned back in the seat and burst out laughing, unable to stop even when he got in the car and started driving. I managed to stifle it down to chuckles when we pulled up to the Danvers estate. After pausing to check the parlor and finding an empty bottle of scotch, my good mood ended. We trudged up the stairs in silence and Caleb paused to check in on Aunt Evie before continuing to his room, which was right across from mine.

"Morgan." He sighed. "I'm going to try and not be over protective and try not to be overbearing while you're here, but I'd like it if you showed some self-control and don't let things get out of hand like they did tonight." I nodded and went to my room shutting the door behind me quietly. I tucked into bed shortly thereafter, it was only 11:45 but I was going to get up early so I could get some more work done. I snuggled into the down comforter and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, basking in the lingering scent of Tyler, that I didn't feel like getting rid of just yet.

The next thing was 3:34, blinking at me in glowing red definition. Another nightmare. This time was worse. It started off with just me walking along some path in the woods, it was quiet, still. When a clearing appeared in front and I was confronted with the corpses of the boys, Sara, and Kate. Each strung up in their own horrific fashion. I gagged on the vomit that arose in my throat. I turned to look away, only to be confronted with the shadowy figures of three people cackling madly at my pain, before the darkness erupted from behind them and flew straight towards me, engulfing me in its inky blackness. The pain was potent and real, very very real. Memories flashed before me, then visions of other bodies, fires, destruction. I woke with a sweat as the next picture was the corpses of my friends. I breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly trying to calm myself. I slowly focused back on the vision, trying to get all I could from it. I remembered the forest, it had been green, blooming with foliage. That meant spring, late spring. It was only fall. I had time to prepare. To educate the Sons, to flee if need be. The other thing I remembered was that it wasn't just one person now, but three. Who were they? As far as I knew I had no supernatural enemies, and the boys, well I didn't know, as far I knew they were ignorant of the other supernatural beings around them. I'd have to read a little deeper into their minds and find out the extent of their knowledge and if they had run into anyone who might have a vendetta. I sighed, submitting to the notion of not being able to sleep after that and picked up my history book to begin catching up.

* * *

School at Spenser was fairly uneventful the rest of the week, but the nightmares persisted, leaving me scared to close my eyes at night. If the boys noticed my increasingly irritated disposition they made no notice. Lack of sleep was wearing on me, and I was beginning to play with the idea of drinking some of my hidden liquor. In the end, Friday night was a waste. The boys had a late practice because of a swim meet Saturday afternoon which I was being dragged to. The idea of alcohol to put me to sleep was no longer a play thing, but a plan of action. I brought down all my little mini bottles to the kitchen and poured them all into a larger bottle. I then grabbed a glass and dumped a couple pieces of ice in. Aunt Evie was already drinking away, so I decided to join her. I already knew she wouldn't mind, another bonus of mind reading. She was already pretty noshed and I was well on my way to joining her when my phone rang. It was Sara, probably wanting to know if I wanted to hang out with her and Kate. I hit the ignore button and guzzled down another glass. It was after ten, my bottle was gone and one of Aunt Evie's bottles of scotch was on its way to empty when the front door opened and a chlorine-reeking Caleb entered our alcohol-induced buzz. He stopped shocked, looking between the two of us and the empty bottles. Evie and I just looked at each other and laughed. I was gone, beyond gone actually, my ability to speak unimpaired had been lost a while ago and my mood had burst into an upward trend and fits of laughter. Caleb looked irritated but came over to help us anyway. He picked up Aunt Evie first, and with a hard stare that said "Stay, so I can come back and yell at you" at me, carried her up the stairs and to her bed. I sat, politely of course, and proceeded to finish the rest of the bottle and reached to start another when the cabinet door was kicked close and locked. I looked up and sighed. My good mood was sinking quickly. I leaned back into the chair and he sat across from me, running his hand through his hair.

"Why are you doing this? I don't want to have to worry about two people I care about drinking themselves to death while I'm gone." I fiddled around with an explanation and hoped I could regain my speech.

"Caleb...you don't want to know, and you don't need to know yet. *hic* I'll let you know eventually. *another hic* You don't have to worry about *hic* me drinking too much, I can handle by alco*hic*hol."

I rose from my seat with the intent to go to bed, but only managed to teeter and then fall back in the chair. He shook his head and picked me up gently. He was warm too, and chlorine had always smelled nice to me. He laid me in my bed softly and wrapped me up in my bedding, then left me to drift to sleep. And for the first time all week, I didn't dream. I was thankful for that. The next morning came too early as my phone went off at 9:30. It was Sara, I forgot about planning to go to breakfast with them and the boys before the meet. I answered groggily and said I'd be ready in fifteen minutes and I'd meet them at the dorms. The shower was blistering cold, but proved to wash away some of the hangover. To get rid of it completely I tore through my box of knick knacks until I found a little pill box. I pulled out a little brown one and swallowed it down quickly. It would take a little bit to completely take effect and reduce my hangover, but I was already mentally thanking Cassie, my wonderful apothecary apprentice, who developed these for our overly wild and late nights back in London. I made a mental note to call her later to tell her of my exploits and tell her to be watchful. I pulled on some light blue skinny jeans and then a three-quarter sleeve green sweater. I slipped on a pair of silver flats, and used a bit of warmed air to dry my air and letting it hang in loose waves around my shoulders. My ability to use the elements proved useful yet again. Mind-reading, visions, control of the elements, an insane ability to heal and some developing telekinesis appeared to be the extent of my powers for now, but one never knew when you were supernatural. I pranced down the stairs and out the door, jumped into my car and sped off towards the dorm, barely bothering with stop lights and forgetting about stop signs all together. Within a few minutes, the dark dreariness of Spenser Academy loomed before me. I parked in front of Sara and Kate's dorm and let myself in. They were just about ready when I rapped on the door and pulled open door all smiles. Before I could count to ten, they swept me out of the room and into Sara's car. We were going to some little Mom and Pop diner just inside town and the boys would be meeting us there. We arrived late apparently as they were already seated and waiting. Sara and Kate took the seats next to their respective boyfriends and as per usual I was left sandwiched between Tyler and Reid with each trying to catch my attention. I promptly ignored both of them and struck up conversation with Pogue about motorcycles. Haha, shot down boys! The conversation lasted most of breakfast, much to Kate, Sara, Reid and Tyler's dismay. Caleb just laughed and joined in, once we got to my Aston Martin. Time flew and I had managed to put the blight of the visions on the back burner for the moment. The swim didn't start until one, but the boys had to be there by noon. We waved good-bye as they raced off in Tyler's Hummer. We followed behind a bit more slowly and ran back to the dorms for a few minutes before cutting across campus to the swimming pool. The pool was warm but the windows were open for ventilation and fans were going. The opposing team was in the pool for warm-ups and Sara led us to some front row seats with a really good view of the pool. I looked around, not at all surprised at the amount of trophies on the walls and the team record board, most records were held by the Sons. No surprise there.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the first race was announced to be starting in five minutes. My eyes trailed over to where Kate and Sara were looking and cheering along with most of the crowd behind us. The Sons of Ipswich strode out, in all their glory, clad only in Speedos. God be blessed for their invention when they're on the right men. I caught myself staring at Tyler. He was unexpectedly covered in lean muscle, which was very appealing. I felt a blush come on, as he caught my gaze and smirked at me. He then waved, catching his brothers' attention, along with Sara and Kate's. They all looked at me as I turned abruptly and scoffed. Minus two points on the attractive scale for embarrassing me. He began to stretch out and wait for his race, which was the breaststroke. They were all good, really good. There was no doubt in my mind that the Power played a part. I wondered if any of them had an affinity for water usage as a Power. Most likely not, their kind of Power was raw and untapped. They had no idea of the extent of their abilities, it was my job to tell them. They won their races without any contest and actually broke a few records. When Tyler got out after breaking the record for the 100-meter breaststroke, I caught myself staring again. He did look good in a Speedo, and wet to boot. Kate and Sara cheered around me loudly as the boys won their final relay and the last event of the meet. Spenser murdered the competition, taking first and second in every race. I cheered along with the rest of them, excited for a good race and looking forward to celebrating to night, whether it be alone or at Nicky's with the rest of them. A nagging feeling popped into my brain and I knew tomorrow, I'd have to start breaking the good aura and explain the facts. I'd start with Caleb, he'd understand the easiest and then explain it to the rest of them with him by my side. I was pulled into a wet group hug by Tyler and Reid and I laughed and shoved them away, complaining about getting wet. For now, the explanations could wait. Why ruin a good mood too soon? Let's have some fun, boys.

* * *

**Please review, I beg you. I do love them so. :)**


	5. Angels and Demons

**Dis****claimer: I do not own the Covenant, I do, however, own my OC's, plot and ideas.**

**I am proud to present chapter five!!!! **

**

* * *

**The swim meet had ended well over an hour ago and we were still at the pool. We waited impatiently outside the boys' locker room. They were taking forever, literally _forever_. I was getting agitated. I had seen over half the team leave already and they were not included amongst them.

"How long does it take for guys to shower and get dressed?!?! This is ridiculous. I'm going in to get them!" Amidst the stunned expressions of Kate and Sara, I stomped past some leaving sophomores and grabbed the door before it shut and walked in. A motif of what the fuck's, jesus! and hey baby like what you see, met my ears. A normal girl would have been blushing like mad by all the scantily clad generally attractive men around me, but a normal girl also wouldn't have come in the boys' locker room in the first place. I knew where they were without even asking and strode to the back of the locker room. I stepped around the corner and there they were. Three of the four of the Sons in different stages of undress, lounging about laughing and talking. When Reid came out from around the corner clad in nothing but a towel, he spotted me and smirked.

"I knew you wanted me Morgan, but couldn't you have waited til the guys weren't around?"

They turned to face me simultaneously and surprised and embarrassed faces met my evil grin and pissed off eyes. I crossed my arms and looked at them angrily for a few moments.

"Would you _ladies_, please hurry up, because Sara, Kate and I are about to go off and have our own fun. What if we happened to end up very drunk and do some things that are little _taboo,_ where will all of you be? Or you know, we could just end up going home with other guys. I do remember there being a rather cute blonde in my physics class." I pretended to look deep in thought at this.

"Hey, I'm in your physics class, and I am a very handsome blonde." Reid winked and slung his arm around my waist, still in his towel mind you. I blinked at him and frowned with disdain.

"Hmmm," I looked him over once, "no, its not you, perhaps it was another class." I said while smirking. I began to stroll out, before stopping at the edge of their lockers. "You'd better hurry up. We _are_ leaving in fifteen minutes, with or without you." I smirked and strolled out, winking at the other boys still in various states of undress. I would be getting my own menagerie of boys at the party tonight.

I came back out to the still shocked faces of Kate and Sara and leaned against the wall with a sigh. They looked at each other stunned before turning to gape at me again.

"What?!" They continued to stare. "They were just half-naked boys in a locker room and its not like I haven't seen my share of half-naked...or was it completely naked boys...hmmmm." I snapped out of my reverie of wild nights with Cassie, "Anyways, I gave them fifteen minutes til we left and had our own party." I laughed and they burst in giggles. Not even five minutes later, all four boys appeared, buttoning up shirts and pulling on jackets.

"Well, its about damn time!" The three of us said. The sons just blushed and looked at us sheepishly. "Come on, its time to get this party started and I call shotgun!!" I laughed and sprinted off with Reid close behind protesting that he always got shotgun in the Hummer. Lucky, for me, he was a swimmer and not a runner as I beat him easily. Tyler unlocked the door while Reid was still a ways off with his remote and I piled in happily. Then mocked Reid as he pouted outside a locked door. Tyler plopped up front and Reid, Kate and Pogue piled into the back. Sarah and Caleb we're taking his Mustang and leading the way to the party. I immediately took control of the music and popped in my Ipod, blaring up some good 'ol rock and roll, much to Kate's dismay. The house we ended up at was in the middle of nowhere and dozens of cars were parked haphazardly in the lawn and driveway. We stumbled out of the Hummer, ears still ringing to Whitesnake's In the Still of the Night, and made our way to back of the house where the festivities were in full swing.

The group quickly split into different directions. Kate and Sarah dragged their boys to the dance floor, Reid disappeared off to find some girls and Tyler had gotten lost somewhere. I wasn't too worried about it. I crossed the lawn to the porch and grabbed myself a drink, which just happened to be alcoholic. I downed it quickly and grabbed another and with that began to meander about the growing crowd. It wasn't too long, before mister ugly from Nicky's appeared before me with a smirk. What did Tyler say his name was again. Eric...Alex...Argo? Oh yes Aaron. Great.

"Hey there babe. Miss me?" My lip curled in disgust as he tried to put his arm around. If he hadn't already been drunk, I would've trounced him. Instead I pushed him away nicely and into the waiting arms of a red-haired girl who looked absolutely livid.

"I'd rather be mauled by a lion then miss you."

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend slut." She snarled, I simply glanced at her with a look of pity and disgust.

"Trust me, you can keep him. Anyone that wants that 'thing'", I pointed at Aaron, "can have him, I'd even pay them." I smirked and marched off towards a familiar looking girl with dark brown hair that was waving at me excitedly. I strode over, sipping at my drink, basking in the alcohol, as the brunette started jabbering at me as soon as I was within three feet of her, I just smiled and nodded, not even remembering her name. Lacy, that was it. Telepathy made life so much easier. She introduced me to a couple decent-looking boys and one moderately attractive one. Brent was his name. Sandy brown hair, green eyes, about 5'10, athletic build. Might be worth some fun. I was a flirt and a tease, this could definitely give my night a boost. I smiled sweetly and asked if he'd come with me to get another drink, illustrating the need by shaking my empty glass. He grinned back at me, lighting up those luscious eyes. He was already well on his way to be drunk, and I felt his eyes look me up and down. I tugged on his hand playfully, giving him a sultry smile over my shoulder. He followed with no apprehension and came with me into the house.

***Caleb's POV***

I glanced around from the picnic table I was sitting at, trying to find the rest of my friends. Kate and Pogue were cuddled together across the bonfire from us, making out as per usual. Their lack of public discretion could be a bit nauseating at times. Sarah was snuggled into my side, gazing into the fire. It illuminated her soft blonde hair beautifully, making her look like an angel. I smiled softly at this girl I'd come to love in such a short amount of time. She glanced back up at me, a smile spreading across her face. I kissed the top of her forehead and went back to looking around for the rest of my most likely drunk friends. Reid was a few yards behind me, trying to chat up some blonde, he wasn't very successful at it. Tyler appeared to be...well he didn't appear to be anywhere. I was just about to get up and look for him when he stumbled into Kate and Pogue's chair, laughing hysterically with Reid. How they found each other I've no idea, but they were laughing and high-fiving each other. They plopped into chairs next to us and jabbered on about seeing Aaron Abbott passed out the back patio drooling. It was pretty funny.

The only missing member was Morgan. I scanned the treeline surrounding the yard and the patio where most were milling about. She was nowhere to be seen and it was starting to worry me. I stood up quickly, causing Sarah to lean over to far and almost fall of the seat. She looked up at me questioningly, as did they all.

"We need to find go and find Morgan. Its getting late." And it was, we had arrived at the party a little after 10 and it was now going on 3 am. Kate and Pogue agreed to look around the groups milling about and the dance floor. Sarah and I were going to check the house, and Tyler and Reid were going to ask the people she'd last been hanging out with. We headed off in our separate directions and Sarah and I shoved our way through the crowd clogging the back door. The inside of the house was trashed. There were empty cups and plates scattered everywhere and what I think was vomit in the corner. Several students were passed out on couches and chairs and others were in heated make out sessions. Morgan wasn't any of these. We delved further into the house, where the destruction was not as evident and found yet more drunken couples having fun. And still no Morgan. Just as we were about to start calling, Kate and Pogue appeared saying they hadn't found her outside. Tyler and Reid came in through the front door saying that some brunette by the name of Lacy said she'd seen Morgan go into the house with a guy by the name of Brent around 11 or midnight. That was over 3 hours ago. I saw a couple coming down from a set of stairs, the boy buttoning his shirt still and the girl fixing her hair. A party is obviously the place for a casual hook-up. I swore and pounded up the stairs.

***Morgan's POV***

After a few more mostly pure vodka drinks and a couple hours later, Brent and I were well past gone. It wasn't long before we ended up in a game of hot kisses. He was cute and a good kisser, I'd give him that. When he stood up and tugged my hand, I looked up at him innocently. Suddenly, with the light framing him, he looked like an angel. Just like Chris used to before the darkness encompassed him and turned him into a twisted, selfish thing of his former self. In awe of the resemblance, I let him gently tug me up and lead me upstairs. I couldn't say no, not to Chris.

***Tyler's POV***

It took me a split second after seeing the couple come downstairs before I realized where she was. I followed Caleb up the stairs right on his heels, determined to find her. Caleb was already pounding on one door and motioned for me to take the other side of the hall. Instead of knocking though, I forced them open and took a quick look inside. The first was empty, the second occupied by a sleeping couple. I looked back to Caleb who had resorted to forcing the doors open angrily. He swore again after opening his third door and hearing a girl scream. He shut the door abruptly and continued down the hall. I followed suit and moved onto the next door. It was quiet inside and I almost didn't bother until I heard a soft groan. The door was locked and pounded on the door loudly. When no answer came I let my power overtake me and Used to open the door. Inside was a sight I hoped to never see again.

Morgan was passed out on the bed, swathed in a tangle of sheets, her clothes were still on, save for the unbuttoned and open shirt. What pissed me off more was the asshole prick on top of her. She was passed out drunk, it was more than obvious and he was trying to take advantage. I stormed, who would have thought I'd get to play the rescuing knight in shining armor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?!" I shoved him off, just as Caleb came in. He proceeded to stomp over to the prick and drag him up by his collar. I looked down at Morgan, her beautiful form laying there peacefully unaware of what could have occurred. I wrapped her shirt around her, concealing her form from the others. I picked her up and held her close to my chest. She shivered closer into my chest and sighed. A sigh that sounded so pitiful and depressed, it made me wonder what made her drink so much. Pogue and Reid thrust their way into the room, shoving past me and pulling Caleb off the guy who he had been beating senseless. He tugged himself out of their grip and turned back to me. He nodded at me and led the way out, looking back constantly at Morgan to make sure she was alright. I carried her downstairs and out the door, where she proceeded to force herself even closer to me. The temperature had gotten a lot colder since she'd been outside. I placed her in the seat of Caleb's waiting car and shut the door. Caleb put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Thanks Ty, for pulling that dick off of her." I nodded and he pulled away, yanking out his keys. "I'm gonna take her home, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"We're still on for movies tomorrow afternoon at your place Cale?" Questioned a tired-looking Pogue.

"Yeah, sure. See you guys then." I watched him drive off, seeing Morgan lean asleep on his shoulder and wishing it was me.

***Morgan's POV***

Floating, feeling weightless, supported by strong, safe arms. That was all I remembered, that and the feeling of someone being so...so warm.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait guys! Hope you liked it! Please review, I do appreciate the input. **

**There should be a chapter 6 up before the week is out, yay!  
**


	6. Fires and Flames

**And here it is chapter 6!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Covenant, only my OC's and plot, okay?  
**

**

* * *

**I woke up the next morning with one hell of a hangover. I rolled over and realized I had no idea where I was. I bolted upright only to clutch my head in pain the next instant. After the throbbing subsided, the nausea died down and I could see without the room spinning. I slowly looked around to see where I was. My room, thank god. I couldn't remember much from the night before. After seeing Chris I just...Chris. It hadn't really been him, I don't think it was anyway. Chris was gone, the Chris I had known and loved was encompassed by darkness lusting only for power and immortality. Though, as far as I knew he was still trapped in the Shadows. Hmmmm, that was another thing I would have to explain to the Sons, they really were shielded from anything supernatural that wasn't within their Covenant of Silence. They had a lot of catching up to do. I shook my head in dismay, only to groan in pain as it started to throb again. I clutched it as I stumbled over to my vanity, and began clawing through the top drawer in search Cass's wonder pills. After downing one, I looked at my disheveled appearance in the mirror, my makeup was smeared, my hair frizzy and tangled, I looked plain horrible. That was when I noticed my clothes. I was still fully dressed, however, my shirt was completely open and undone. I gasped, what the hell happened last night? Caleb had to have brought me home last night though, he would tell me, I hoped nothing to bad had happened.

I grabbed my towel, a pair of khakis and a blue hoodie and dived into the shower. The warmth washed over me, and that's when I remembered floating...which probably meant being carried from wherever I had been and that person had been ridiculously warm. I wondered who it had been, as the water soothed my pounding head. I shrugged, letting it go for now and preceded to clean up, getting rid of the smell of booze and replacing it with lavender. After standing in the water for over half hour, I decided enough was enough, I was starting prune. I stepped out and felt better already. Cass was a miracle worker with those pills of hers. I got dressed and pulled my hair up into a clip letting wet strands fall around my face. With a sigh, I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs, ready to face the wrath of my "big brother" Caleb.

He was already in the kitchen waiting for me, with toast and orange juice. He was expecting me, obviously he heard me get in the shower. He gave me a look of pity and I wasn't quite sure what to make of that. I had done something completely deplorable in my drunken stupor? I sat across from him on the island in the middle of the kitchen, my legs swinging off the bar stool. He watched me intently, his green eyes looking me over for any kind of damage or mark. I ignored it and decided not to bother with reading his mind, because he was obviously just trying to decide how to tell me the bad news. I slathered on butter and grape jelly and crunched into my toast, sipping slowly at the juice, not wanting to upset my stomach this early in the day, or was it late. I had no idea what time it was. He caught my attention when he leaned back and ran his hand through his gorgeous dark brown hair, leaving spikes up at random spots. He opened his mouth as if to say something and then decided against it. Taking another bite of toast, I stared at him expectantly, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I was getting fed up quickly.

"Will you just spit it out already? What happened last night, because I haven't a clue?" He looked at me dubiously and then ran his hand through his hair again, leaving more spikes up.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"I remember going to the party, drinking a few, and then meeting some chick from school and some of her friends after that..." I stopped, I couldn't tell him about seeing Chris, " After that I don't remember much other than being carried." He sighed audibly at this and looked at me with those pity eyes again. I didn't like them very much at all. He paused before preceding to tell me the whole tale of not being able to find me, then realizing I was upstairs with someone. In my mind that someone had been Chris, but now that I was sober I knew it wasn't. He paused again, as he started to tell me about banging open doors looking for me. I knew what was coming then and I looked down, red blooming on my cheeks.

"We found you passed out, half naked with some guy on top of you. Got him off you, beat the shit out of him and then I brought you home that was around 3:30 in the morning." I sighed and rubbed my temples. And alcohol gets the best of me yet again. New score: Morgan 2, Alcohol 10. Damn, the score was definitely one sided. I rubbed my forehead, looking down at my half-eaten toast, not quite willing to look him in the eyes just yet. I sighed and looked off to my right towards the fridge, then looked back at him where he was staring at me with concern.

"Don't worry, Cale, I'm fine, nothing too horrible happened. I had my knights in shining armor to rescue me." I smiled lightly and munched into my toast again. He looked at with slight confusion then let it go. He grabbed a piece of my toast and crunched into it. We sat that way for quite some time, just enjoying the peaceful company of each other and silence. We were broken out of our peace, but the sound of a loud Hummer and Ducati pulling into the drive. He sighed and looked at me lazily before getting up and heading to the front door. I continued to sit, staring off into space. Deciding to call Cass that night, to both vent and discuss the situation. I was in hot debate with asking her to come to Ipswich, but I wasn't so sure I could actually ask her to forgo her life, her friends, family. I sighed again, before throwing my crust down onto my plate, leaving it on the island and decided to go play with the Sons and their girls. I believe they mentioned something about movies earlier in the week. I leaned against the door frame of the den, after searching for them in various rooms and watched them be blissfully ignorant of my presence. They talked amongst themselves, laughing and teasing playfully. I found myself feeling jealous a bit at how close they all were towards each other. How safe and protective that little group though they were together. Even though that was not the case, far from it. I suddenly remembered that I needed to give their memories a little look-see to see if they had had a confrontation with anybody supernatural other than themselves, though it was highly unlikely. I remained in my leaning position, watching until Tyler noticed me and grinned. His grin was cute and it made his blue eyes light up like fireworks. I couldn't resist smiling back, his smile was infectious. The rest noticed me, when they saw that Tyler was looking off behind them, grinning like a fool. I sauntered over and plopped down on the couch in between Tyler and Kate and laid my legs over Reid, who was sitting on the floor.

"ARGH, get your feet off me." He yelled as he scrambled away and turned to face me, just out of reach of my legs.

"What do you have a fear of feet, little Reid?" I giggled, forgetting what I'd been told about last night. He just frowned and scoffed at me.

"Can we just put in a movie already?!" With that Kate bounced up and popped in a movie. Caleb dimmed the lights and we watched the credits play on the big screen.

"What are we watchin' babe? It better not be the Notebook, I don't think I can survive watchin' that again."

"Don't worry, its not the Notebook." Just then a black and white motif appeared and Casablanca began to play. Sarah and I cheered loudly while Pogue and Reid groaned.

Tyler leaned over into my ear and whispered, "I've never actually seen this."

"Then you'll love it, its a classic. I'm sure you'll appreciate it." I whispered back, enjoying the closeness between us. He leaned back against the couch and I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them to myself. As the movie started, I let my mind wander into theirs, glad that none of them brought up the events of last night. They were all focused on the movie, making their memories all the more susceptible. I decided to start with Caleb, he was the leader after all. When I came upon the memories of August, I almost gasped aloud in shock. The fifth bloodline hadn't died out, but had lived on in the Popes. This Chase had discovered them and tried to get their Power. He was well-addicted to the Power and was strong because he had both his own and his father's Power coursing within his veins. I quickly skimmed the rest of their minds and they were all in consensus that Chase was dead, though no body had been found at the remains of the Putnam Barn. I frowned inwardly. A witch with that much power couldn't have been killed that easily. He was out there biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike. It was then I found my first face to place with the darkness. It would make sense, he was a bastard Son, addicted to and craving the Power. He seemed willing to do anything to get it too. Yes, he was definitely one of the trio in my nightmares. I sighed, regaining contact with reality and leaned back against the couch in between Kate and Tyler once again. I watched the rest of the movie, the line "We'll always have Paris." replaying in my ears. It was soon replaced with "We'll always have London." My mind easily drifted back to Chris and Cass, the movie was ending and I shook my head clear of such thoughts, determined to enjoy the day. As the ending credits played, Reid and Pogue booed only to be hit by myself, Kate and Sarah. Caleb and Tyler just watched on and laughed. I smiled and turned to Tyler after mauling Reid with a couch pillow.

"So what'd you think?"

"It was good. I liked it."

"A man after my own heart. Good, I was going to have hit you if you didn't." I grinned and proceeded to catch Reid off-guard with another pillow.

"You guys all suck ass." He exclaimed before leaping up and popping in another movie, "So I'm picking the next movie so we don't have to deal with this lame ass girl stuff."

Soon the opening to 28 Days Later began to play and I jumped back and hid my face. "Reeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiddddddddd! Do we have to watch this?! I can't stand this movie." And I wasn't the only one, Sarah and Kate were already well hidden in their boyfriends' shoulders. He just laughed and turned it up, ignoring my protests. I proceeded to pout and hide my eyes, when a warm arm pulled me close after I jumped hearing the screams of the zombies eat the survivors alive. I looked up to see Tyler watching the movie intently then look down at me shyly. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. Had he always been so warm? I couldn't remember, but it felt good and was comforting. I snuggled in closer as more gore played on the screen and remained that way for the rest of the afternoon even after the horror movie was over. I was far too comfortable and he didn't seem to mind at all. I smiled softly to myself and relaxed to enjoy the time of peace we still had.

* * *

The next day was Monday and back to that hell-hole known as Spenser Academy. I was silently praying that no one else knew about what had happened at the party and my prayers were answered as no one seemed to know. Instead the rumor mill was buzzing with how Aaron Abbott had cheated on Kira Snyder, I assumed she was the red-headed bitch, with some junior. I laughed to myself as Kira viciously fought off the story, trying to defend what little was left of her honor. The day passed smoothly, I enjoyed lunch with the boys, hung out with the girls after class and had a pleasant dinner with just me and Caleb. It had the starts to a great week, and I was beginning to lose my nerve on telling the boys. It could wait, there was time and too much happiness was occurring right now and that was something I hadn't had in a long time.

That night, however, was a different story. My nightmare of my parents' death was back in full force. It was real and vivid that I could feel the flames licking at my skin, the smoke clogging my lungs, my sight becoming hazy, but the sounds, the sounds were worst of all. The screams of parents as they were burned alive, repeated over and over again in my head with an undertone of maniacal laughter. I bolted upright in a sheet of cold sweat, choking and sputtering on fictional smoke, my skin feeling hot and dry. It was like I had been there, with them in the living room. I shook my head and looked over to my nightstand. 2:47 I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight.

Class the next day was brutal, I was exhausted and still felt like I couldn't breathe right. Caleb was hovering over me like a mother hen, while the girls kept asking if I needed to go the infirmary. My break came in the middle of Biology which I had with Tyler and Sarah, when a messenger from the Provost's office came, requesting my presence. I walked slowly to the main office, not wanting to meet him so soon. Most likely he just wanted to ask how I was adjusting to Spenser and what not, but as I walked through the office the air became filled with dread. Something was wrong. His secretary opened the door for me and ushered me in silently. I sat down in a over-sized chair and waited for him to speak.

"Miss Delovely."

"Yes, Provost Higgins?"

"My dear, we have received some horrible news. It appears that last night, your parents were killed in a fire that destroyed your home and several surrounding it." He paused as if to let it sink in. Even though I knew this was coming, even though I had the visions and knew it to be inevitable. It still shocked me, still shook me to my core, still caused tears to brim my eyes and a knot to form in my chest rising up to my throat. I opened my mouth to speak and found no words. "I'm going to send for Caleb to have him take you home." He reached to press the call button.

"No." He stopped and looked up at me. "Could you just send him a note? Saying that I took the car home for an emergency please. I just....don't want him to know just yet." The Provost nodded in understanding and it was done. I silently stood up from my seat and gathered my things. He patted my shoulder in a kind gesture and left me to my ways. I walked out, down the hall and was in the car before I even realized I was moving. The numbness I felt was lethal. I didn't even see the drive home, though I know I was going far over the speed limit, as tears had begun to fall. I stopped abruptly in front of the manor and waited in the car for a few moments to gather myself. I regained my resolve and went in to look for Evelyn. It was easy enough to find her, her loud sobs were ringing through the usually still house and I found her in the study with a mound of tissues and an untouched glass of scotch. She looked up at me as I stood in the door and she moved to get up. I raised my hand up to stop her.

"Evelyn. There's something I need to tell you. About me and about my parents death."

* * *

**So another chapter like I promised! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it and if you haven't noticed I've definitely decided to put her with Tyler and am currently in debate about bringing her friend Cass in and putting her with Reid. Let me know what you think! Look for another chapter by Tuesday! **


	7. True Confessions

**Huzzah for chapter seven! I do sincerely apologize for not updating the past couple months. School kind of obliterated me and caused me to die due to homework and exams, but now it is summer and I plan on updating more frequently!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant, I only own my OC's and plot.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Evelyn. There's something I need to tell you. About me and about my parents' death."

She stared at me for a moment, her eyes fluttering over my face gauging how serious I was being and appeared to take note of the graveness in my voice. She sat back down slowly and softly into the leather backed chair and motioned for me to come sit by her. She lifted her glass of scotch and sipped slowly as I slipped onto the ottoman in front of her. I wrung my hands slowly in my lap, nervous about how I should break the news. I looked at under through my lashes and took in her appearance. She was wearing a beautiful, dark green dress that bared her neck and hung softly over her skin. Jewels hung about her throat and adorned her fingers. Her face had been done perfectly with make-up, but all that precision had been undone. Her tears had smeared her mascara and her foundation removed from blowing her nose and wiping her eyes. Her eyes, had been bright and happy since I'd made Ipswich my new home, now they were dark and rimmed with red. They were full of sadness. Her best friend was gone, gone forever and it was all my fault, though she didn't know that yet. I looked down, unable to continue looking at the woman who would probably hate me after this revelation. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, before leaning forward on my elbows with my chin resting on my knuckles.

"Aunt Evie. This...this isn't going to make sense, but I need you to listen. I'm going to tell you everything. From the very beginning, when all of this started. All of it."

* * *

_My parents had gotten a job with a corporation straight out of college_, _as they were the best at what they did, and immediately began working. I was born a few years later, much to their surprise and excitement. I was a bundle of joy and they couldn't wait to raise their beautiful daughter. I went everywhere with them, to every major city, to every new business ally and career. I was five when we went to Africa for a meeting with some new business associates. The meeting had ended early and my parents decided a safari would be a nice vacation from our busy lifestyle. I was ecstatic. I loved animals, had dozens of stuffed little bears, cats and others decorating our jet and hotel rooms. I stood up in my seat the entire ride, pointing out animals excitedly, much to my parents' and our fellow tourists amusement. We stopped at a camp, where they were selling souvenirs and what not. My parents became enraptured by a set of handmade bowls or something, I didn't care. I wandered off, plunging into the tall, wild grasses of Africa. I held no fear and delved farther into the wild, skipping merrily. I could still hear the noises from the camp, but something softer sounding caught my attention. Someone was crying. I followed the sounds and found a small boy that had fallen in a mud pit and couldn't get out. I stared at him, this naked black boy, unsure of what I was seeing. He had a brown necklace around his neck and his hair was kept short and close to his scalp. He saw me and reached out, crying in some foreign language. So I did what any five year old would do, I started screaming for my mother and father. They along with several others, came running. They saw the boy and gasped and immediately began working to free the boy. He fell to the dry ground minutes later, kissing the earth and muttering in some foreign language. Then he stood and ran away quickly, the tourists yelled after him, but the guides knew he was going home. We stayed at the camp a while longer, before continuing our safari. We had not gone very far, when a grizzled old man stood in the road and waved us down. He carried a staff and was dressed only in a loincloth. The small boy, the one I had helped save, stood beside him. He waved for us to come out and our guide went down to speak to him. When he came back, he whispered to my parents that the man wanted to see me. The tourists were excitedly taking pictures, as my parents and I walked out to the old man. He smiled, some of his teeth missing and all others yellow and decaying, at me and reached out for my hand. He knelt and put my hand to his forehead, then began making odd movements with his staff around me. My parents look puzzled, until the guide explained that the old man was a shaman and was blessing me for saving his grandson. They nodded slowly, confused, but understanding at the native tradition. When the old man stood and moved away, he smiled again at me and patted my head. Then in clear, understandable English, he said:_

_"You, my child, shall be great. But your greatness will not come without burden, those you love will hurt because of your greatness and some shall leave you forever. Your destiny is far from my land and I cannot see it with my old eyes, but I know it will be difficult. Do not worry, my child, you are blessed with gifts from the land of Africa, for saving one of our own." _

_He turned and walked away after that, singing some song in a foreign language, leaving my parents, the guide and I very, very confused. We loaded back onto the bus, oblivious to the dozens of questions that were hurled at us by our fellow passengers and sat back in our seats. Not a word was spoken from us, I was trying to figure what the old man had said, I assumed my parents were doing the same as I. That night, alone in my bed, my dreams started becoming real. I could feel them, as if I was actually living them. This is how my story began. _

_As time progressed, more "abilities" developed, and they were all attributed to the old man in Africa. However, my mother later discovered that her great-grandmother had been something of a psychic and had had very accurate premonitions and dreams. However, that wouldn't explain the other abilities I seemed to have developed. I could read minds and my parents were often surprised when I asked them questions about it and I startled many people by doing the same thing. I vividly remembered asking a man, who was with his wife, at a restaurant, who Patricia was and why he was thinking about her like that, when he was married to Rebecca. Needless to say, I had revealed his mistress and led to his subsequent divorce. After that, my parents urged me to no longer read into peoples' mind and to keep quiet about such things. Shortly after that, when I was eight, they bought a more permanent home in England. We were hardly ever there, but when we were, we stayed for a few weeks at a time. I made friends, Cassandra, Christopher and Sam. We kept in touch, while I was gone on trips with my parents and I brought them gifts from exotic places._

_When I was ten, I told them about my "abilities" and they never questioned me about them, they believed without asking for proof. They, in turn, trusted me with their secrets. Cassie was going to be something of a potions master, Christopher was a budding sorcerer and Sam was being trained to protect the defenseless against demons. There was a whole other world beyond the one I knew. The supernatural one, filled with demons and magic. They were all a part of it, and knew when they first met me, that I was too. They could feel the magic around me. We became even closer after that, and they told me things I would never have figured out on my own. _

_The Shadows were the place that demons and other evils lived. The birthplace of black magic and curses. The Realm, where mystical beings lived like elves and unicorns supposedly. How the forest was filled with herbs that could be turned into magical potions that could cure you of disease or kill you with a single drop. How magic could be used for good or evil and those that were evil were forced into the Shadows. How people, like Sam, were taught to defend those who were oblivious to the supernatural and how to get rid of demons. How there were rifts between the worlds, where demons crossed through and evil passed. All of this, was something new and exciting. _

_Over the years, our friendship blossomed and grew. When I was newly fourteen, I began to date Chris. He had grown to be handsome, with blonde hair and bouncing green eyes, I couldn't resist his charm. Cassie said it was his magic that charmed me so, and made me unaware of his darkness. I loved him and he loved me, or so he said he did. I had just turned sixteen, when he did the unimaginable, the most forbidden kind of magic. He opened a portal between our world and the Shadows. He had become power hungry. The darkness that spewed forth from that opening was most evil and consuming. Before he could even possibly react the darkness enveloped him and consumed him. The Chris, I had known and loved was gone. Destroyed and corrupted by the Shadows. The darkness gave him the power he sought and made him dangerous. We tried to save him, oh how we tried, but to no avail. Sam's teachers came and overtook him, controlling him so he could not use his new evil abilities. His trial went quickly, he was found guilty and transported away to be placed in the Shadows. I remembered his face as they dragged him away. He looked like the Chris I loved. His eyes were scared, but his smile was maniacal, evil, insane. I heard his voice in my mind, "This is not the end. I will return and everyone will pay." I trembled and Sam put his arm around my shoulders and Cass took my hand. Now it was just us three. _

_Shortly after his imprisonment, did my visions of darkness return. They hadn't plagued my dreams for years and now they were back and more vivid than before. I would wake up screaming. It was then my parents, decided to stay in England permanently. I told them of my dreams, my premonitions of the darkness, of their death, of Caleb and his friends. They understood, they had always somehow known about this, I didn't know how. I confided in Cass and Sam about my fears and my dreams. They were worried, but they comforted me in my despair. Months passed this way, with the darkness haunting my dreams and shrouding my life in fear. Until the night I was woken screaming by my parents. The dream had been real, I had burns on my body from the flames. It was their death, they knew it was close now. I was almost seventeen. Mum called Aunt Evie and it was decided I would move there. Away from the darkness that was closing in and to the boys I was supposed to help. I turned seventeen exactly one month before Caleb turned eighteen and I knew nothing of the situation occurring in Ipswich at the time. I was more frightened by the situation in front of me._

_And then, I was here. I met the boys, became friends, and had began to forget the blight upon us. I was finally allowed to be calm and happy, as I hadn't been in over a year. It was a welcome vacation and I had neglected my duties.

* * *

_Evelyn just stared, drinking in my words, never uttering a sound, just nodding on occasion. Only when my voice finally faltered and tears brimmed my eyes, only then did she reach for me and pull me into a loving embrace. My tears wetting her shoulder and my sobs echoing in the cavernous Danvers mansion. I pulled away when the tear flow finally stemmed, sniffling and wiping my eyes. She handed me some tissues and I accepted gratefully. She looked at me with understanding and concern. She waited, though, to speak her mind, until I had finally pulled myself together. When I had, I looked up meekly, afraid of her disappointment. I found none. Only questions and concern.

"What about this darkness?" She asked. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I don't know exactly what it is. My premonitions...they don't give it much detail, other than the shapes of three people. I think one is this Chase fellow, that Caleb tangled with earlier this semester. The other two, I don't know."

"But it is coming after you and my boys."

"Yes, that much I know. I had a...a dream about it. I saw their deaths and it was...horrifying, but I don't think that that was a premonition, more like a warning of what could I happen if I don't act and prepare. Its just...there's so much they don't know, so much I'm afraid they won't believe." I faltered, gazing down at my feet, shaking my head.

"My dear," She grabbed me by my chin and lifted upwards til I was looking her in the eyes, "if anyone can teach them it is you. You must prepare them for what is to come, they cannot do it alone."

"I know, Aunt Evie. But I feel, I feel like this is more directed at me, that if I leave the darkness, whatever it is, will pass them by. Its already consumed three people I cared about."

"Three?"

"Yes, mum, dad and Chris. The darkness coming after me, its the same darkness that consumed Chris. I know it is, I can feel it." She nodded in understanding.

"What if he's part of the darkness?"

"Who?"

"Christopher, this friend of yours, if the darkness consumed him, couldn't he be a part of it?" I hadn't wanted to think about it that way, I wanted to believe that Chris loved me, even if he was evil and power-hungry now. I knew the truth in her words. I just didn't want to accept it. Chris, my Chris, was a part of the deaths of my parents and was now planning on coming after me and the boys.

"I suppose you are right Aunt Evie. I just couldn't accept it. I should have known, but I just couldn't think of him that way." She patted my shoulder and smiled a little and stood to look out the window. She sipped from her scotch for several minutes, just staring out the window at the grounds. Leaving me to my thoughts and my own personal demons. I hadn't given the complete story, I'd left out the part about the four of us running off to fight demons together, about how broken we'd become because of Chris, how we tried to find a way to bring him back and fix him and how we'd been severely punished for our childish attempt. She turned back to me, jerking me back from my thoughts.

"You know what you have to do. You have to tell them." I slowly nodded. I rested my head in the palms of my hands and sighed.

"I need a favor, Aunt Evie."

"Yes, dear, anything."

"I need a plane ticket, back to England. I need to leave immediately."

"Of course."

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

We stumbled into the house, all of us together, wondering where Morgan was and what had caused her to leave school early. My mother was waiting for us in the den, sipping at scotch which was a given for her. Her eyes gave her away. They were red, as if she'd been crying. She motioned for us to come into the room, we sat in a semi-circle around her the girls sitting beside us, waiting for the news. She took a few moments, before beginning.

"Morgan...has returned to England. Her...her parents were killed in a fire last night."

I was stunned. My mouth agape and it wasn't the only one. Sara gripped my hand hard and looked at me with sadness. None of us could speak, not even Reid could be his usual asshole self. Our silence was interrupted by my mother's phone ringing.

"Hello. Yes, dear. They're here now, yes I told them. I'll let them know. Good bye." She hung up, it had been Morgan she was talking to.

"What did she say?"

"She's arrived in England already. I asked Garrett, to borrow his jet to take her there quickly." She looked at Tyler as Garrett was his father and he nodded an acknowledgment. "She said to tell you that she will be returning in a couple of days. She has much to tell you and it is not my place to impart her secrets. She'll explain all of it upon her return."

"What are you talking about? What secrets?" I was confused, what was going on? What was Morgan keeping a secret about?

"It is not my place to explain these things. She will tell you upon her return." She stood and left us with that last remark. Silence prevailed among us, everyone of us trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the fuck is going on!" Reid abruptly yelled, causing us to laugh for a few moments, before it quieted again.

"I guess we won't know until she comes back." Tyler spoke softly, before standing up and walking out of the room and out to his Hummer and driving off. He was hurt, we all were, Morgan was our friend and she had run off without so much as an explanation and left secrets and mysteries in her wake. Only time would tell, and I began to watch the clock on the wall, counting the minutes until her return.

* * *

**So yay! Chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed and that this chapter maybe explained things a bit better. If you have any questions, just ask and I can try to explain more. **

**Besides that, please please please pretty please with sugar on top REVIEW! I love hearing feedback!  
**


	8. Lost in London

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant, I do own my OC's and plot.

Note: I used Google Earth for a map of London for these locations, so if these places I mentioned aren't really housing or shopping districts or something to that effect, I apologize. I haven't made my way to the U.K. yet, so if I am incorrect please feel free to correct me and suggest more appropriate locations. :)

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

The ride on the jet was uneventful to say the least, sitting alone in a spacious high-end cabin complete with chandelier and champagne was not exactly ideal when you're alone, it probably would have been better if I had company from the Son whose father owned this plane or even the strong and silent motorcycle-riding Son but oh well. When we landed I slung my backpack over my shoulder and pushed my way through the crowds of London's busiest airport. I phoned Aunt Evie once I'd gotten to a quieter part of the airport and told her I had arrived safe and sound, well as sound as one could be after the death of their parents. She sounded calm when she answered and I could hear quiet shuffling on the other end. The boys must have been there. I sighed after I hung up and leaned against a wall for support. Things were only going to get more complicated from here. I caught a cab and sat back and waited as we took the drive to Cass's apartment by Wanstead Flats Park on Latimer Rd. She had moved out of her parents' house about a month or so before the Chris incident to be closer to her apothecary apprenticeship or something like that. I always thought it was so she could get out from under her parents' thumb and roam as she wanted and maybe even live closer to that blondie boyfriend of hers. She always had had a thing for blondes.

The cabbie tried to start polite conversation, but I was in no mood for talking. He gave up after a few blocks and turned on the radio to fill up the silence. I watched as we passed by stores, businesses, clubs and old haunts I used to frequent daily before everything. They were still the same; it was only I that had changed, well not only me, but Cass and Sam too. I hadn't spoken to Sam since I'd confessed to him and Cass about leaving for Ipswich on the night of my birthday. It'd been two months since he'd even spoken a word to me. He had been infuriated at my leaving, saying that I would be safer here, in London, where I could be protected by the UK HSDF or Human Supernatural Defense Force. They handled all the supernatural affairs in the UK whether or not a normal human was involved. He was one of their youngest members, but also one of their best. I admit I hadn't reacted well when he started to yell and I admit I probably should have apologized for calling him an overbearing, overprotective, controlling pig with a stick shoved up his arse, but I hadn't and now I regretted it, because now I needed him and Cass more than ever. When the cab pulled to a stop I tossed him more than enough pounds for fare and tip and jumped out.

The neighborhood was quaint and well-kept. You wouldn't see garbage piled up on the street or some local dealer selling his wares here. The loft she lived in was on the third floor above some young couples' and the old landlady. A small aged wooden fence surrounded the place and flower pots adorned the front steps. I slung my pack over my right shoulder and pulled down my aviators to hide my face. I shut the latch gate behind me, ignoring the "beware of dog" sign. Within seconds the landlady's schnauzer was at me feet, yipping like mad and sniffing furiously at my clothes. I kneeled down and patted his head and he recognized and licked me with excitement. He had just rolled over so I could rub his belly when his owner, Ms. Merideth Hastings, came out to scold him for leaving the backyard.

"Morgan!" She smiled, revealing pearly white dentures from behind her red lipstick mouth.

"Hello Ms. Hastings. How are you doing since I've last seen you?" Robert, the schnauzer, had jumped back up and was pawing at his master's perfectly creased blue slacks. Hopefully, he wouldn't leave any dirt on them, not that she would mind. Robert could get away with murder, but her dry cleaning bill on those slacks would be astronomical. She walked up and hugged me, placing a kiss on my cheek. I prayed she didn't leave an imprint with that outrageous lipstick of hers. She beckoned me to follow her around back and I followed obediently, listening to her gab on and on about her grandson, who just happened to be a member of the HSDF with Sam. He had gotten promoted to Lieutenant since I'd left and it appeared he might be getting engaged soon to some wonderful lass named Rebecca. She went on and on, I was only half paying attention as I scanned the closed curtains of Cass's apartment. On a beautiful day like this they would be open with the windows flung wide. Either she was asleep still, which was unlikely at this hour, or she was at the apothecary. I sighed and sat down across Ms. Hastings as she now droned about the local gossip. I nodded politely and accepted her fresh lemonade with a kind thank-you. She was either skipping the subject of the fire and my parents' death or it had been hushed up rather quickly so that very few knew and no one was talking. I was thankful for whichever one was accurate.

She had just started in on her third lecture about my appearance when my knight in shining armor walked around the corner, or should I say damsel. Cass looked beautiful, as she usually did. Her curly brunette hair swept into a low ponytail, a dark brown scoop neck tee and a green army surplus jacket accentuated her hazel eyes and tight blue jeans adorned her wide hips. She was talking gaily on her cell when she noticed me lounging in Ms. Hasting's white patio set under the umbrella.

"Morgan!" I winced as her scream cut into my ears and she dropped her cell, running over to me dramatically with arms outstretched. I was then literally tackled while still sitting and tumbled backward into the ground. The metal chair cut into my back and tried not to wince as it dug in.

"Alright, Cass, alright. Cass...Cass...CASS!" I shoved her off with a huff and stood up beginning to brush myself off, only to be suffocated into another hug by the same person. I sighed and embraced her back gently.

"I am so happy to see you!" She jumped excitedly in my arms, pulling back to grin widely. I smirked and shook my head.

"You know, you really should hang up your phone at least." I pointed at the forgotten pink cell laying on the ground with a very irritated and irate boy yelling through the ear piece.

She squealed and sprinted back over to the phone and began to apologize profusely. I watched her gab on and she beckoned me to follow her up the stairs to her apartment. I sighed and waved goodbye to Ms. Hastings as I followed my fearless leader up the slightly hazardous back stairs. The room we walked into was shadowed and I watched as she stumbled in the dark to fling open the curtains and let in the evening light. Her apartment was still messy, with clothes thrown everywhere, dirty dishes piled up in the sink and days old pizza boxes stacked haphazardly on the table. I shook my head, realizing I'd be cleaning later unless I wanted to sleep with roaches or whatever else was hidden under that moldy compilation of god-knows-what in the corner.

She was still apologizing into the phone after she returned from her bedroom and I'd already picked up all her dirty clothes and thrown them in the hall hamper. Next the kitchen, did she even have groceries? I peeked into the fridge, only to find an expired bottle of milk, some bread and what appeared to be a carton of Chinese food. I sighed and looked back at her with hands on my hips, giving her my signature what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you glare. She gulped audibly and quickly told whoever that was on the phone she'd have to call them back and hung up without waiting for a reply.

"I was going to clean up, I swear! I've just been...busy! Yeah, very busy, busy as a bee, that's me." She laughed a little hysterically, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

After still seeing my angry glare she hung her head and began to help me clean. It took most of the night, but it was eventually clean enough for me to pass out on the couch. She stayed up later than I, she usually did. I woke up to the sound of singing birds filtering in through the windows. I smiled as I stretched and sat up. It was good to be back home, it felt right here. The air just tasted better and I'd missed the smog and traffic. I heard my roommate slowly wake up and yawn, she'd had a late night. That boy of hers, well now ex-boy of hers had given her a real go-around. Though she didn't seem upset at all, just another boy toy in a long list of boy toys. Oh Cass, how I'd missed your gallivanting ways! I smiled again and went to rummage around in the cupboards from some breakfast, knowing I'd probably have to go down to the cafe and grab a bagel anyways. I'd just shut the last cupboard when I noticed it. It's glass was cracked but inside the frame, the picture was still perfect, untouched by time. I held it up to see better. It was a picture from our younger years. Myself, Cass, Sam and Chris with my parents when they'd taken us to the countryside for a weekend. That was when the world came crashing down. That's when it hit me. They were really gone, gone for good and it was all my fault.

I was frozen, I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move. I just stared. Their faces so happy, untouched by the worry or stress that would come later. Smiling with laughter, holding me close with so much love. I slid down to the floor unknowingly, just staring at the picture. They were gone, they were gone, they were gone. It just kept repeating over and over in my head. I'd never felt pain so acutely, not even with Chris, as I did in this moment. This was something that couldn't be fixed, there was no going back, no healing, no purifying, just the end. I don't know how long I sat there, just staring, lost in painful thoughts. I didn't hear Cass call for me, I didn't feel her come to my side, I didn't feel her tug me up and drag me to the couch. I was stuck. She screamed, or at least she said she did, I was gone. She slapped me once or twice, she shook me, but the only thing that caught my attention was her ripping the picture out of my hands. One second I was seeing their faces, their smiles, the next was the brown carpeting and mauled television stand. I just looked up at her in shock, mouth agape. She held me close, but I didn't cry. I couldn't.

The rest of the day went by in slow motion. I ate in silence, barely responding to her conversation. I stood in the shower, just stood there letting the water rush over me, for over an hour, before she came in to check on me. She had called into work, letting them know the situation. They understood, her potions master knew how close we were and told her to take as much time as was needed. We sat around most of the day, except for when she went to get bagels and then again when we went to get some lunch. I was blank the rest of the day, no matter what she tried or did, it was like I'd been cut off from the world. She left the room for awhile, I don't know what she did, but I found the picture again. When she reappeared, she sighed and sat next to me, as I just stared. She didn't take it away this time, just leaned on my shoulder and stared too.

* * *

Around seven, she forced me up, pulling the picture away again and told me to change into something presentable. I nodded numbly and went to change. A pair of broken in blue jeans, a black tank top and green army jacket soon adorned my lifeless self. I put on the bracelet my mother had gotten me years ago. A simple silver chain with a dangling heart that was made up of twisting curly vines. I stumbled out of the bathroom, without looking in the mirror. I was afraid of what I'd see. Cass was waiting for me patiently, dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a dark green three-quarter sleeve sweater. She tossed me my aviators, I must have looked bad and I put them on.

She managed to get her car started, the old clunker that it was and she drove off. She wound down streets I vaguely remembered and soon we were on a sketchy side of town, Whitechapel to be exact, or at least that's how normal people saw it. This was London's supernatural hot spot. Jack the Ripper had stalked and murdered his prey here. He was actually a rogue demon that had managed to elude the HSDF. He had been intelligent and cunning, but eventually his insatiable need for blood and murder had led to his downfall. Normal folk were just happy he had stopped murdering, the un-normal were worried if there were more out there like him. The HSDF had strengthened itself then and the series of murders by Jack the Ripper had led to the HSDF being what it was today. An unstoppable, law-enforcing, prejudiced bunch of defenders who did their jobs very, very well.

Since it was now well after dark, there were more people out on the streets. Stereotypical, yes. The supernatural was just easier to hide at night, so that's when we came alive. We drove down a side street and parked in between a nice looking BMW and an old style Cadillac. Both very lovely cars. She laced her arm through mine and began leading me down the bustling street, deeper into our realm of magic. It didn't take long before I realized where we were going, Horner's Run. It was a cafe, bar, restaurant combination that catered specifically to the unhuman, meaning that yes you could order yourself blood from a 35 year old man, or eat real elven delicacies. Such was the span of London's underground world. There really were things that went bump in the night, though humans never really saw them, just their flashing images. They thought it was a trick of the light, silly people. We walked into Horner's it was noisy, though it slowly quieted up a bit when we walked in. I got a few stares, some nods, pats on the back, but the surprise came from Josephine.

Josephine Emmanuel Ortega, a powerful sorceress and one of the top generals in the HSDF. She had been Chris's master. She had taken his loss even worse than me. How could she have missed the change in him, she often implored me in the months after. She didn't know, she had loved Chris as her own son and perhaps that had made her blind to his growing inner darkness and turmoil. She had been sitting at a table, laughing with a few other sorcerers that she was friends with, but when we entered she was at my side within moments. She hugged me wordlessly, something she didn't do very often. Physical affection was not one of her strong points. She lifted up my chin so I could look into her eyes and she looked there unwaveringly before taking my hand and closing it around something. She pulled me close again, patted my back and then walked back to her friends. I opened my hand to find the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. On a small, brown leather strap, hung a brown vine circle and inside was a white flower with a small stone in the center. It was spelled, I could feel the magic throbbing in my hand. I wanted to know what it did, but knew this was not the appropriate place to let its magic flow freely. I nodded in her direction and followed Cass to booth in the back of the room with a perfect view of the rest of the patrons.

A waitress popped up quickly, one I didn't recognize from the girls I'd known that worked here. Then again, Horner went through the waitresses faster than the rivaling football team fans could get into a brawl. He was a perverted asshole of a half-breed human and some magical being that he kept secret. I ordered some Earl Grey tea while Cass had some Chai with honey. Weirdo. Grey was the best. I slid my aviators up and perched them on top of my hair and glanced about. Spotting some familiar faces, I gave nods and small smiles before grabbing my delicious tea out the girl's hand. I sipped slowly, letting the warmth permeate through my body. We were waiting for someone I could tell. Cass kept looking towards the doors, watching, waiting. I was tempted to read her mind, but thought better of it. She constantly complained about it as being an invasion of privacy, really she couldn't stand me answering her questions before she asked them. So I leaned back and hid myself in the shadows, now if someone walked up they wouldn't see me unless I wanted them too.

After about a half hour, she was getting antsy. She kept thrumming her fingers on the table and checking her watch every couple seconds. I just rolled my eyes and continued my sulking in the corner. It was now fully night outside, the moon had risen and the stars shone distantly, obscured by clouds and space. An opening door, quickly slammed shut still managed to let in a slight gust of chilly air. I shivered a bit, but ignored the door. Enraptured by my new necklace, it seemed to almost smile at me and its presence lifted my mood slightly. An abrupt cough broke my reverie and I looked up dubiously at Cass, a look of annoyance on my face. She just stared at me blankly and another cough broke the silent stare down. I looked up and to her right to see someone, I should have but had not expected.

His figure, bulky with muscle, shielded our table from outside light. He was tall, taller than I remembered it seemed. His face illuminated with the dim lighting from our lamp, giving him a soft glow. His hair, unkempt as always, looked spiked from running his hands through it too many times. Those icy blue eyes still penetrated right through me, as they always did and his smile. Well, his smile hinted at the corners. I waited for the grin, for the dimples to appear, for the smile to rise to his eyes and make them sparkle. This was Sam, my Sam. I'd missed him.

I bowled over the table, heaving myself into his arms. I didn't care how we'd left things, I needed him and I needed Cass. I needed them to make me feel whole again. I clung to him, burrowing my face into his jacket and t-shirt. His scent overwhelmed, the musky scent of his cologne mingled with the smell of fire and forest. I breathed in deeply. I felt Cass come into the group hug too. We needed each other right now. We were all we had left for family. I sighed as I pulled away, first to leave the group huddle. I sat back down quietly in my seat and sipped at my tea some more, while glancing cautiously around the place. No one seemed to have noticed our hug fest. Cass sat down on my left, while Sam squeezed in on my right, placing his arm around my shoulders and hugging me close. I snuggled in close to the warmth and felt my icy demeanor begin to melt away. We stayed that way for some time, silence pervading between us and the low buzz of the bar around humming in the distance. It feel good to be home. It felt good to be here with them. I wish I could've stayed that way for eternity, but all good things had to come to an end.

Ipswich.

The singular word began pounding in my brain. I had to go back. The boys would need answers, explanations and they would probably be very, very angry. I sighed audibly and forced myself up, shrugging myself out of his arm and upright into my own seat. As much as I didn't want to go back, I had to. Cass would come with me, I didn't even have to ask, but Sam, he would fight for me to stay here. Silly boys and their insatiable need to be overprotective. There was only one thing I had to do before I went back. I had to see it. I had to. I had to see what was left of my home and my parents.

* * *

**Well, sorry about the lack of updating, yet again. This chapter took me much longer to write than expected, I hope it was well worth the wait!**

**Please review! I do so love them! :)  
**


	9. Tears, Fears and Ice Cold Sneers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant; I do own my OC's and plot.**

**Note: So I got a review, and then I got a couple story alerts and favorites so I decided I needed to get back on this. I also really appreciate the constructive criticism from said review and here are my replies to said review: The main character Morgan, I suppose in a way, is a bit of a Mary Sue in these first few chapters, but that is not how it is going to play out. Sure everyone likes her now, but now that she's coming back from London, let's just say that she's going to be a bit different (more explained in this chapter). Also, it was brought up in this review that Morgan didn't seem to care that her parents were going to be killed, my reasoning for her going out and partying etc was that it kept her from thinking about the inevitable, she couldn't change it and she didn't want to think about it occurring, so she was trying to tell herself that it wasn't actually happening; it was a way for her to block out the pain. Leastways, that's how I meant it.**

**Also, Morgan's powers are now limited to her mind-reading, premonitions and the element manipulation. Everything else I've taken out and will be correcting in the other chapters after this. Premonitions runs in her family (see previous chapters), and the mind-reading/element manipulation was part of the blessing (see previous chapters).**

**Anyways, Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

There was only one thing I had to do before I went back. I had to see it. I had to. I had to see what was left of my home and my parents.

I sat calmly for a few moments, piecing together my thoughts. They watched me like hawks, waiting for me to speak. Would they take me there? Would they show me the place I called home? Now a place burnt to ash and cinder. Did I really want to go? Yes. I had to go. I needed to see the finality of it. I knew that they had wanted to protect me as long as they could, which was why my mother insisted on sending me to Ipswich. They refused to let me swerve their fate, honestly I probably couldn't have done a thing and I would have died along with them leaving the Sons to their doomed fate. The Sons. How much of all this would they believe? They'd been so sheltered. Outside of their own family group, they'd only ever met Chase who was their own kind. How could they believe there were other things that came out and went BOO! They were so entrapped in their own little world. Believing they were so safe and they were strong enough to take on whatever happened. How had I ever expected them to believe what I had to say? They wouldn't, they'd say I'd gone mad with grief. They wouldn't believe me. I'd have to handle this on my own.

My face must have hardened then, a look of determination must have crossed my face, because Cass reached for my arm and when I looked at her, there was concern written plainly. I simply nodded and I saw her mentally reside herself to whatever plan I had in my mind. I leaned back into the cushions behind me and stared up at the ceiling taking a deep breath.

"I need to see it." I spoke to no one in particular. "Take me there."

They didn't say a word, just silently agreed. We paid our bill and left, taking Cass's beat up old thing, to my old home. The only place I'd ever called home. The drive was silent. I sat in the back staring out at the scenery. Remembering every place we drove by and had memories flood me. I ate at that cafe with mum and dad. He always had their cherry danish. That store was mum's favorite. I got her a pretty purple scarf there for Christmas last year. That park. We had picnics there, we would play frisbee and look at constellations. All of them just kept coming. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the wetness on my hand. We were almost there. I stopped looking out the window and wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket. I stared at the floorboards until Cass came to a halt. She parked across the street from where my home had been. I continued to stare at the floorboards unable to look up out of fear and regret. They both looked back at me from the front seats, waiting for me to move.

I closed my eyes, steeling myself for what I was about to see. I opened my door without looking out the window, still bracing myself for the destruction I was about to see. I closed the door behind me, still not looking. One more deep breath, and I walked to the center of the street. Then the sidewalk in front of my home. It was blackened. I looked up.

It was then that I felt the pain of my nightmares all over again. I felt the flames licking at my skin, the agonizing burning spread across my body. I almost screamed and collapsed to my knees as I stared at the black spiky remains of my home. Some basic infrastructure was left. Our stone fireplace was still somewhat intact. I knew that was where they'd been sitting when they'd died. In their matching red overstuffed chairs, reminiscing over their lives and mine. The pain they must have felt and endured. The darkness and the people within it, wouldn't have let them go quickly. There was nothing left. No lucky photo frame that escaped the inferno, no piece of fabric to remind of home. All of it was gone. A burned corpse was left in its place. I lost it then. I cried out and buried my face in my hands as the tears and sobs of despair, pain, grief and regret poured out. It had all been buried, saving itself for this moment. I had tried to hide it all away while in Ipswich and now it reared its ugly head in full force. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die myself, but more importantly I wanted to wrap my hands around the throats of those three in the darkness and kill them all myself. I was shaking out of grief and rage, trembling with the enormity of everything I was feeling. I didn't even hear the slamming of a car door, the footsteps come up behind me. I just suddenly had an arm around my shoulders and then an embrace. A shoulder to cry on, someone to help ease the pain. It was Sam. His warmth and strong embrace were reassuring. I knew what had to be done, I just had to do it. Slowly, the sobs and tears subsided. I pulled back slightly to look him the face, for a silent thank you. His blue eyes were sad and sorry. We leaned our heads together, resting our foreheads on one another, eyes closed. A cough brought us back to reality and we looked towards Cass. Her head nodded in the direction of a nosy neighbor down the street who was peering out the window. When we looked at her directly she quickly disappeared and pulled the curtains closed. I rose stiffly and shook myself with a sigh. I was tired, but there was still so much to do. I had plans to make. I walked back to the car, with Sam close behind and as I opened the back door, I looked at Cass. She was just as sad and grief-stricken as I.

"Take us home, Cass. We've got things to do." She just nodded and started the car.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ipswich...(Caleb)

It was five o'clock and Morgan had only been gone a day. I wondered what was going on, how she was doing, what the fuck her secrets were that mom wouldn't tell me. The guys had just left, taking Sarah and Kate back to the dorms with them. I sat in the front room starting at the fireplace, just trying to figure out what was going on. Mom came and sat down in the chair parallel to mine, not saying a word, just sipping the glass of scotch in her hand. Her constant companion. She'd drank less with Morgan in the house, a welcome change. We sat there together for sometime, just sitting in amiable silence. I was about to start in on her telling me what Morgan's secrets were, when her phone rang abruptly.

(Evelyn)

I answered, knowing who it would be already. Who else would it be, but Morgan? I answered after two or three rings, afraid of what would come from the other end.

"Hello dear."

"Aunt Evie. I need you to listen closely."

"Of course dear." I heard an engine in the background, she was in a car and on the move.

"You cannot under any circumstances, tell the boys what I told you. No matter what they do or say, you cannot speak a word. What I told you was for you and you alone. Not a word to anyone or anything else. I'm not telling them Aunt Evie. They cannot know, they won't understand or believe what I have to say."

I was shocked by her words, how could she think that the boys wouldn't understand? "Dear, you should reconsider. You might be surprised at what they'd understand." I glanced at my son saying this, he was watching me intently.

"No. Now I need you to repeat after me, Aunt Evie. Say every word as I say it. 'I take this oath into myself like a black elixir.'"

"My dear is this really-"

"Repeat it."

"I take this oath into myself like a black elixir."

"By my honor, my lips shan't part..."

"By my honor, my lips shan't part..."

"While my mortal coil doth bind me."

"While my mortal coil doth bind me." I felt like I'd been gently squeezed and an uneasy pit settled into my stomach. It was magic.

"You will never be able to say a word to anyone about the conversation, unless it is me you are talking to, Aunt Evie. I'm sorry I had to do it this way, but I had ensure that you won't ever tell anyone else."

"You feel this is the right course of action to take. I can only hope you reconsider. I trust you to do what is right."

"Thank you Aunt Evie. I'll be back in a couple of days, I might have a friend, possibly two, with me."

"Of course dear, they are more than welcome. I will see you when you return. Be safe."

"I will. Goodbye Aunt Evie. Try not to worry."

"Goodbye my dear."

I hung up the phone and looked up at Caleb. A look of anger passed his face, pure unadmonished anger. He knew she made me say an oath, one that was binding. I sighed and sipped at my scotch, waiting for his anger to boil over as it surely would.

"What the hell was that? You said a binding oath, I felt that magic. What the hell is going on?"

"I cannot tell you, dear. I simply cannot." He looked at me angrily one last time, before storming out of the room and running out the door, presumably after the other Sons. I sighed and sipped my scotch, staring into the fire. I only hoped Morgan would change her mind and involve the boys rather than exclude them.

(Caleb)

Livid, was an understatement. I was enraged. Morgan had my mother speak a binding oath, a magical one at that. Something was going on and I needed to talk to the guys now. I jumped in my car and sped off after them. Knowing them, they'd tarried getting back to school so hopefully they hadn't gone in yet. I raced down the roads, ignoring the speed limits. Thoughts rushing through my head. How did Morgan know such a thing? What had she told mom that had made her use it? She was into something she didn't want us to know about. What the fuck was going on? I raced into the school parking lot and saw my brothers and the girls slowly walking up the steps to the dorms. They looked back when they heard the roar of my engine in the lot. They stopped confused. I screeched to a halt in front of the steps and was barely out of my car when they had already scrambled back down to meet me.

"What's goin' on man?" Pogue immediately knew something was going on and that it wasn't good.

"Caleb?" Sarah was at my side now, reaching for my arm. I looked down at her, her face became more etched with worry than it had been before. Reid and Tyler looked at me, Tyler's face etched with concern, for Morgan no doubt. He definitely had a crush on her, he'd confessed it to Pogue and I in the locker room a week or so ago. Little does he know, I thought.

"Its about Morgan." They started and waited for me to go on. "She called my mother only a little while ago. She made her speak a binding oath, a magical one, swearing her to silence of everything Morgan told her before she left for England."

"What the fuck? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out. She'll be back in a couple days. We need to be on guard. Something is going on and we need to know what. If Morgan knows magic like that, there's no telling what else she knows. We need to watch her."

"So what is she? The enemy?" Spoken in true Reid fashion.

"No, but she is involved in something that she doesn't want us to know about and it involves magic and I think the death of her parents. We need to keep an eye out."

They nodded in agreement. Tyler looked hurt, like a wounded puppy and the girls looked frightened, they really liked her. We had to figure out what was going on. I had many questions that needed answering when Morgan got back.

* * *

Back in merry ol' London...

I clicked the phone shut, after swearing Aunt Evie to silence. I hated doing that, it left a bitter taste in my mouth and uneasiness in my stomach. It had been necessary though. I couldn't trust the Sons with my secrets, just as they didn't trust me with theirs, though they didn't know I already knew it. There was simply too much to explain and not enough chance that they would believe what I had to say. It was silly of me to think so in the first place. What had I witnessed back Ipswich? It was simple. They were confident in their ability to handle anything and everything that came at them. They believe Chase was gone and that all threats to them and their little family were gone with him. Outside of themselves they knew naught about the supernatural world. Had their book of Damnation said nothing about their lineage in England before the five families came to the new world? It obviously hadn't, or they would be far more wary. How many demons or sorcerers had they walked passed without knowing? It was too much to explain and too much to hope that they would understand. I could deal with this on my own. I glanced around Cass's car, surprised at how clean it was, before looking at the other occupants. Cass was focusing on driving back to her apartment, with frequent glances back at me in the rear view mirror and Sam was sitting erect in his seat and apparently in deep thought.

I stared at the head rest in front of me and became lost in my own thoughts once again, trying to think of a plan. Cass would help me, there was no question there. Sam, however, would try his damnedest to keep me here. That would simply not do. I had to go back to Ipswich. I had to take care of this darkness, no, I needed to. If there was one thing I would not allow, it was the darkness claiming more lives. I may not trust the Sons to participate, but I could not just leave them to their deaths. Not Caleb, my "big brother", and Pogue, my fellow speed junkie, and Reid, that gallivanting bad boy and Tyler, sweet Tyler. I frowned outwardly at that sentiment. Sweet Tyler? Where the bloody hell had that come from? I'd barely known the boy a month. I snorted at my stupidity and went back to planning. The darkness was merely a concealment or projection of the three within it. It was their strength and magic that made it. I knew two of the three, Chase and Chris, but who was this third? That I knew not. It had to be someone from the Shadows. A demon? A banished necromancer? But how had Chase met them? He'd last been seen at Putnam Barn. Hmmm, I'm going to need to investigate the surrounding area. There may be a rift between our realm and the Shadows there. It was always a possibility. Rifts happened between the worlds. It was only natural.

Now how to dispel their darkness, this cloud of magic and evil that they were giving shape to. I would need to borrow a volume...or ten, from Ms. Hastings. Having a retired sorceress for a landlady had its boons. I'd also need Cass's apothecary chest. Now how much would that cost to fly to Boston, and then how to get it through Customs? I suppose a simple 'see me not' spell would do. I leaned back into my seat and slouched down a bit more, glancing out the window, before turning my mind to my friends in the car.

Cass was torn between focusing on driving and wondering what kind of plan I had forming. There was no question in her mind that she would be helping me throughout it all. She knew that we could and would figure it out. She'd be with me through thick and thin, even if she was throwing me concerned glances in the rear view mirror. I caught her eye on one such glance and gave her a little smile and nod. She smiled in return and focused more on driving. She had confidence in me, in us and our ability to figure it out. Sam, however, was a much different story. He had the utmost confidence in himself and that he could get me to stay here in England without much persuasion. His cockiness had grown since he'd graduated the HSDF academy last year and had risen through the ranks rapidly. Sam was very very good at what he did. He thought I'd be much safer here under his and the UK HSDF's protection and didn't think that I'd argue very much. He thought he'd be able to crush my ideas about going back to the States easily since my parents had just been murdered by the darkness. I'd feel scared, alone and I'd want the comforts of home. Home, home was gone, home was nowhere. I'd have to make a new home when this was over, if I lived through it. I pulled back into my own reverie of thoughts. The drive continued on in silence, save for the buzz of thoughts in our heads.

A halt and the clattering engine dying in Cass's old beater brought us all back to reality as we parked in front of Cass's apartment. The lights were out in Ms. Hasting's bottom apartment as were the lights in the apartment below Cass's. It must be later than I thought. We slowly trudged up the front walk, trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake Ms. Hastings schnauzer, Robert, which in turn would wake up the whole neighborhood. The back steps were creaky and dangerous in the daylight, at night, they were treacherous. Cass went first, lighting the way with her cell, then myself with Sam heading up the rear, ready to save us all if the stairs decided to fall. A click sounded our entry in the apartment and I immediately went and sat on the couch/my bed and breathed a deep sigh of exhaustion. It had been a long day. Cass leaned against the door to her room and Sam sank into the love seat by me. They were both just as exhausted as I.

"Let's save the chats for the morning, eh loves? We could all use some shut eye." I got lucky and was blessed with nods of agreement. Cass quickly disappeared into her room and I heard a thump on her bed. She was out like a light. Sam shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his boots before hanging his feet (and almost all his legs) off the arm of the love seat and rested his head on the other end. I untied my own laces and tugged off my boots. I pulled an old afghan over me and curled up with my back to Sam and stared at the faded coloring of the couch. I don't know how my mind managed to switch off, but it did and I slept through 'til well into the morning.

* * *

I awoke to the beautiful sound of tweeting birds and the absolutely divine smell of bacon and pancakes. A lovely start to what was sure to be an absolutely beastly day. Cass was in the shower, as I could hear her horridly off-key singing erupting from the bathroom and Sam was towering over the stove cooking breakfast. Have to love a man who can make breakfast. I yawned and stretched myself up and standing. I felt better than yesterday, less tired at least. My emotions were still running high, but I wasn't about to burst into tears at any moment, which was something. Coffee. I needed coffee. I turned and sauntered towards the little kitchenette and prayed for coffee. I got even luckier and Sam was already brewing some and had three cups out and waiting. A man after my own heart. The next thought was 'he's doing this so I'll stay'. My deep sense of suspicion kicked in and I peered at him through slatted eyes, before deciding to take it as is and deal with it later. Coffee was coffee and I wanted some. I poured his cup too as soon as it was done and poured in the usual cream and sugar. I set it down next to him while he toiled over that amazing smelling bacon and left to sit back on the couch with my own. I was half way through my cup when Cass appeared and Sam brought me a plate piled with food.

"You need to eat, what do they feed you over there? Rabbit food?" He grinned at me. It was hard not to smile back and I simply shrugged in reply. He chuckled and went to dish up himself and Cass's plates. She sat down next to me after grabbing her own cuppa and we all ate in comfortable silence. We sat in silence for a few moments after we all finished. I felt the atmosphere shift uncomfortably from content to tense and laced with anxiety. The anxiety came from Cass. She could tell what Sam wanted and she knew what I was going to do. A fight between Sam and I was bound to ensue. When he'd become this over-controlling, over-bearing, protective, somewhat obnoxious arsehole, I don't know, but it only seemed to be directed at me because Cass always got off scott-free. Wait...that meant something didn't it? It always did, but my experiences with the opposite sex were not helping me to remember what at the moment. I never had been good at deciphering males, was I the only woman that couldn't? Sam cleared his throat, snapping me out of my meaningless tribulations and I looked at him expectantly. He gave me a look. I knew that look. That look meant I'm going to tell you what I think is best for you and you're going to do it or else. I don't do well with that look.

"Now listen, Morm" I gave him a withering glance at the use of that nickname, "after everything that's happened I don't want you to go running off again. You should stay here. The HSDF and I can handle what's going on and keep you safe. Those priss warlocks over there can figure out what to do, if it goes there. You don't be needin' to go over there and puttin' yerself in danger. We can handle your safety over here and they can handle their safety over there. I'd say you can either budge up here with Cass or...you are more than welcome to stay with me." Ohhh, wait that was something else that meant something too. Right? Oh why hadn't Cass learned to communicate with her mind, she was good with deciphering man-speak. I glanced at her and surprisingly her face was blank. When did she learn to do that? I glanced back at Sam who was looking at me expectantly and a bit triumphantly. The look of confusion on my face must have led him to believe that I was going to do what he said. Little does he know. I shook my head and sighed while leaning back into the couch and returned his gaze.

"I'm not staying, and neither is Cass. We're going back to Ipswich day after next." There simple as that. Tell him straight and plain that we're not staying, easy enough to understand right?

"You must be out of your mind. You can't go back there. You've got no protection, you're thousands of miles away from anyone who could help you! Cass are you agreeing with this? You're going back with her? Help me out here, you know she needs to be where she's safe."

"Sam listen, I trust what Morgan has planned, I think we can figure out how to stop the darkness. I'm going with her to help. The two of us solved more complex spells and translations than you had to do to pass your final exams. We're good, we've got resources, we can and will figure it out." Oh Cass, you really are my damsel in shining armor. I grinned happily at her, before turning back to Sam and that same smile fell instantaneously. He was turning red, a very angry, irate red.

"You are not going back Morgan and you aren't going at all Cass. You are both staying right here where you're safe and where I can keep an eye on you. You're both being ridiculous. The two of you against whatever the hell it is that's doing this? No way. No bleeding fucking way. I won't allow it. You're staying right here."

"You, Sam, are not the boss of me. I go wherever the fuck I bloody well please. If I want to go back to Ipswich, then I'm bloody going! You can't stop me and you can't make me stay."

"You are not going. Are you hearing me? I will not allow you to go off and get yourself killed over a bunch of little warlock wannabes. Did you forget how Caleb forgot about you a few years back? Just stopped talking to you like he dropped off the face of a cliff? How hurt you were afterwards? Why should you be sticking your neck out for them, would they do it for you? What if they found your little secret about your abilities, huh? Think they'd accept you with open fucking arms? I don' think so. They'll do the same thing to you that they did to that Chase Collins. Bloody murder you for threatening their own."

"How do you know about Chase?"

"You don't think I looked up those four idiots when you left? You don't think that the HSDF watches foreign magical beings just in case they pose threats? We know all about what happened their a couple months ago. They murdered him, Morgan, damn well killed him dead. He was their blood, their brother and they killed him without even trying to help him! They aren't proper mates. If you're outside their little group, you're as good as dead."

"You don't know them Sam, they wouldn't do that. Not to me."

"And how can you be so sure of that? You put a binding oath on that aunt of yours so she wouldn't speak your secrets to them. You don't trust them either."

"I don't trust them to believe me, there's a difference. They'd never kill someone!"

"Tell that to Chase Collins."

"You're being a bloody twit! I'm going and that's it."

"You bloody well are not! I'm not letting you go!"

"Oh and you're going to stop me are you? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm the guy that's always had your back. The one whose always looked out for you, taken care of you, made sure you were safe and okay. I care about you and I'm not going to let you throw your life away for some twits who don't give two shits about you! For god's sake, I don't want you getting hurt, you damn fool. Is it too much to ask for once that you listen to me because I just want what's best for you? I want you to stay here, with me. I can keep you safe, I promise."

"Now I know you're a fucking twit. You care, eh? You care? You don't give a flip about anything other than making me do what you say. Someone has got to stop this thing and that person is me. It went after my parents, it is directed at me. It is just going to keep coming for me and people I care about no matter what and next on its hit list are those 'priss warlocks' back in New England! I am not standing idly by while more people die you fucking wanker!"

"You're being a bloody idiot! I'm not going to let you kill yourself for this or them! You're staying here."

"I am not! I'm going back and nothing you can do or say will make me stay!" He paused then and I should have swept his mind, because what came out next was not what I expected at all.

"You won't stay. Not even if I tell you how much you mean to me? How much I wanted to be the one you went running to after every hurt? How much I wanted to be the man for you? How much I love you? Because I do, I really do. I love you and I have for a long time now. Now please, just stay here."

And this is when I must have died for a moment, because I simply gaped at him. How the bleeding hell had I not known all this? Stupid frigging HSDF training to shield minds, he'd hid it from me! That and I am extremely oblivious to men, unless I'm drunk...maybe I should drink more often. Yes more alcohol, was there some around? And then I regained consciousness and started screaming back because there was no way that any of that was the truth.

"YOU FUCKING WANKER! Using that bullshit emotional crack-up to make me stay! Piss off you fucking arsehole! I knew you would try and be an arse and make me stay but I didn't think you'd stoop as low as that! Clear off! I'm done talking to you!" And just to illustrate my point I shoved past him and down the hall into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Cass tried speaking to him quietly with words I couldn't hear, but he just yelled angrily back and left the apartment, slamming the door shut and storming off. Good riddance. I crept back out to the room and stared at Cass as she stared at me with a sad face.

"He wasn't lying, Morgan. He really does care about you."

"He bloody well does not. Fucking wanker was just trying to use any means to make me stay. They teach them that bollocks at the academy you know. Fucking wanker." She shook her head at me in dismay and put her hands up in a giving up motion.

"Come on. We need to borrow your landlady's library, we're going to need some literature to figure this out."

She followed me out the door and down the stairs, with no sign of Sam and to Ms. Hastings door downstairs. I knocked smartly three times and she answered the door almost immediately.

"We need to borrow some books, Ms. H, if that's alright with you."

"Of course dears, come on in."

We stepped into the dim and vanilla-scented apartment to search for the answers to our problem. The first step towards saving the Sons, and more than likely, myself.

* * *

I hadn't heard from Sam and neither had Cass, since our big argument and now it was too late to reconcile as we all packed and loaded up onto a plane to Boston. Our plane was set to land while the Sons were still in school so that Aunt Evie's chauffeur could pick us up and get us to the estate before the boys were home. If we were lucky, we could keep our presence hidden for a bit longer. I had a feeling that there was a bad aura around the boys right now and that it was directed at me. That and a premonition about a very intense argument between Caleb and I with the boys getting all amped up behind him and me striking out in a fury with a lash of fire to prove my point. Not a very good dream about returning to Ipswich.

The plan would have worked too, if it hadn't been for a delayed landing at the Boston airport due to rain and then insane traffic out of Boston. By the time we pulled up to the estate, it was much later than I had planned. I didn't see any cars in front of the mansion when Cass and I stepped out of the limo into the pouring New England rain. We were soaked in just the short twenty feet from the limo to the door and dripped liters of water onto Aunt Evie's very expensive foyer rug. I shrugged off my jacket and took Cass's as she peered about the place. Something this ritzy was as yet unknown to her. Wait until she hears they've got eight bathrooms, I thought. The chauffeur brought up our luggage, or I should say, my backpack and Cass's three pieces of luggage, apothecary chest and a duffle devoted to books. His slamming of the door alerted our presence to the rest of the residence and before I could say 'bleeding hell'. A dark haired head appeared out of a room down the hall and looked at me with surprise.

Caleb strode out angrily, followed close behind by the rest of the Sons, all in various states of anger and cautiousness. I heard Aunt Evie start calling at them from somewhere behind them, but they just kept coming towards us. I looked warily at Cass, who shrugged at me and gave the boys a wary look. This could not end well.

* * *

**And that's it! Woohoo! Hope you guys like my first chapter back into this story! I'm determined to get back into this. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
